Yin-Yang Theory
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: *Chapter 9* Angel was just a normal girl until a simple wish changed her life. Or did it? DBZ, Animorphs, Star Wars, Harry Potter, I explain everything, so you don't have to know the stories, guys. Very kewl. Has plotline
1. Default Chapter

Ooh! I am back and feeling great! I've been down in Florida on a little...family emergency. I got a whole week off school to travel 23 hours down to Orlando to watch my grandmother's funeral...that was the first time I've ever seen my mother cry. It's confusing and I won't confuse you with my problems...While I was traveling, I was writing. And believe me, writing for 46 hours straight in a caravan can have drastic effects on ones hand. **_But_** it makes an incredible story! This is the longest one yet and it has an actual plotline! And _actual_ plotline! Anyway, here it is, the crossover of crossovers, the _Yin-Yang Theory_! Okies, don't let the length and the number of worlds scare you away! This is a _good_ story! Even my crazy mother said so! If I use a world you don't know, don't worry, I will explain it all as if you never read the books or saw the show or whatever. You don't have to know me to know just from this disclaimer that I'm a thorough writer, but my stories are pretty kewl. This is the best yet, so take a read! I make no money from this. It starts out with only our world, but then it goes to the Z world (Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama), then the Pokemon world (Don't flame me about this, it was my brother's idea! Most of that part was written by my eight-year-old brother, David. It is distributed by Pioneer entertainment, and since it is owned by Nintendo, I've no idea who _wrote _it.), then the Animorphs world (written by K.A. Applegate), the Star Wars world (by George Lucas and several others), Harry Potter's world (by a lovely Englishwoman by the name of J.K. Rowling), the Sailor World (by Naoko Takeuchi), and the Digital World (Akiyoshi Hongo). All that is in the future, but these will be the only disclaimers in my story, unless it's for something less. Well, enough of the _extremely_ long Author's notes, on with it!

***

Chapter 1: A Dragonball?!

I groaned as my mother shook me again, trying to make me open my eyes at the early hours of the morning. She did this every day, 5 AM sharp. And this was on school days. See, I've got insomnia, and I've got it bad. My brain works on overload at all times. Including when I'm asleep. Last night, I had three dreams going on at once. I don't know how it's possible, so don't ask me.

"Sarah Angel Galis, wake your sorry butt up before I get the Pine-Sol," Mom told me as she slapped my face. The Pine-Sol was only used if I couldn't get up at all. She sprays it on my stomach, to which I then had to take a shower. I moaned as I opened my bleary eyes and stared up at her, my blue-green eyes flaring.

"Don't you look at me like that, child," she scolded, "Get dressed, bus will come any minute now." Actually, that was not the case. As I glanced at the clock, it said 5: 13. The bus wasn't going to be pulling up at that corner until 6:30. I had no clue why she insisted on getting me up an hour and a half before the bus was to come, but she did it every morning regardless of my complaints.

"I don't get it," I grumbled as I pulled on my blue jeans. Correction: one of the only two pairs I owned. I only had one other pair of pants besides, and those were to wear under my skirts on the coldest of the days in the Kansas winters. It's not that I didn't have enough clothes, it's just that mom disapproves of "ladies" wearing pants. I don't know why, she just does.

I have a total of three skirts that I'll actually wear to school, though, so I have to do laundry often if I'm going to wear them. I have about 20 shirts to top them all off and three pairs of shoes. All three are worn, but I like them that way. My favorites are these brown boots with camouflage shoestrings. The other two are a pair of high-heeled black boots that have a zipper on the side and a pair of Velcro tennis shoes. I dislike both, but that's okay, because I hardly ever wear either anyway.

Today, I pulled a pale, sky blue shirt over my head. It was blank except for a name on the front, written in navy blue paint to near-perfection. My nickname and middle name stood proudly on the front, with a slight halo over the "A". My brown hair was pulled back in my typical trademark hairstyle, a high ponytail. My hair was much thicker than my mother's, whose hair was so thin you could see her scalp underneath it. It was also longer. My hair, when down, reached the small of my back.

Once I was dressed and in front of my full-length mirror, I noticed for the thousandth time that my figure was nowhere near where I wanted it. In fact, I was chubby. I've always wanted to be thin and muscular, with bright, shining blue eyes and _straight_ black hair that stopped at my shoulders.

"Well, Angel," I said to my image in the mirror, "As usual, this is as good as it's gonna get." I knew I was quoting Mia from the Princess Diaries, but what she'd said was true for me. "I don't think I'll even be able to get thin, let alone change my hair and eye colors." My bed being to my right, I flopped over onto it and looked around my room, bringing it all into perspective. My closet, with the mirror on the door, was on the right wall from my vantage point. My dresser, computer desk, and calendar sat on the wall dead in front of me. To the left of my computer desk was another wall, containing several of my drawings. Then, a window, which held a cage containing my pet rat, Goku, in front of it. Finally, my eyes drifted to the base of my bed, where two bookshelves containing book upon book upon book sat. 

"Jeez," I whispered to myself, "I must have three-thousand books on that thing by now." And I wasn't far from the truth, either. The last time I'd counted those books, there had been 2500 books, and that had been about three years ago.

My eyes drifted back to my computer. There, in that dandelion chair, I'd sat and typed away four years of my life. Over seventy stories written about my favorite books and TV shows, but the majority had been about my love of Dragonball Z. There, on that 13 inch screen, on that ordinary keyboard, with that two-button mouse and the twin speaker sound system, I had written my heart out hour after hour, day by day, month by month, and year to year. Most of those stories had been my thoughts and feelings of what I would do if I'd ever gotten the chance, the slim reality, of being taken to the world of my imagination and being made real. I knew it was a silly dream and that there were millions of others out there, just like me, wanting to meet them.

But still, each night for the past four years, I'd stared longingly out my bedroom window, deep into the night for I could never quite shut my eyes and sleep, and make that simple wish on one of the stars. I'd memorized each constellation and wished on nearly ever star I could find in the brightly-lit sky.

I'd said the same words again and again, "Oh stars above, grant my wish, send me soaring, send me flying, send me to the plane of my imagination. Please, grant my wish." I'd stare up into the sky until at last my eyes were heavy and I slipped into the land of my dreams, where all I'd ever wished for came true. That was why my mother could never wake me, because I didn't want to leave the world of my fantasy.

"Angel, Hun," I said to myself, "You've got to get a grip on reality." With all this taken into account, I still had fears. Phobias that I hope my friends will never discover. I hate being alone in anything, and yet, no matter how many people are around me, I am lonely. I have few friends, and none of them I could consider completely true. I can't tell anyone everything, not even my mother. Truth be told, I was afraid of a lot more than fear itself.

"Angel, the bus will be coming in no time at all, get yourself in this kitchen and eat something!" my mother screamed at me. I sat up on my bed and took one last glance at my room before heading out into the world again. I was leaving behind my fancies and going back into the real world, where no one but I cared about me.

I sat at the table across from my mother and next to my youngest brother, David. Dee, as we called him, was eight years old and a pain in the rear, if you asked me. Of course, my mom saw him as her little angel and that he could do no wrong because he was only a "baby". My other brother sat beside my mom, dressed in clothes only him and his punk friends would wear. His name was Matthew, but he preferred to be called Tiger.

"Morning, Tiger," I said seductively, just to tease him.

"Hey, Angel, whatcha bin doin' in there, waitin' to get laid?" he sneered.

"Matthew James, if I hear something like that out of your mouth again I will sure as anything cut your allowance!" my mom screeched at him.

"Keep your shirt on, Mom," he sneered, "I was only half-jokin'." I could not believe my ears as Mom took him by the ear and started saying several words I will not repeat. After all, Matthew was only 14, whilst I was 15.

"I'm outta here," I said as I stood abruptly. Mom waved good-bye, still scolding Tiger. I took hold of my pack and walked into my greatest fear, the one that I faced every single day.

The dark.

It wasn't so much as the dark as it was my own imagination. My heart pounded as I walked slowly toward my bus stop. My eyes saw monsters that weren't there, my ears heard sounds that were translated to screams of fury and shuffling feet set on destroying me, my bare arms felt shifts in the wind that were nonexistent, and my tongue tasted things on the air that only a paranoid person as I could possible find a threat.

"What was that?!" I whispered to myself as I glanced behind me, my eyes darting every which way even as my head turned. I calmed myself down and turned to look straight ahead. 

__

Come on, Sarah, you know it ain't there, I told myself, _Focus on the task at hand_. I reached my bus stop and sighed with relief as soon as I saw Ashley, a pretty freshmen with blondish-brown hair. As soon as "morning" left her lips, though, I was straight and formal as if the monster incident had never happened. Ashley had never seen my fear of the dark and neither had any of my other school "friends".

And I planned on keeping it that way. 

The yellowish-orange bus rolled to a stop, caution lights flashing even before it stopped. I climbed aboard and set my head against the window with a loud _clank_. My pack sat beside me, still as it was since the day I'd bought it. Sometimes, I'd imagine that it could talk to me and it'd be my best friend. But when all was said and done, I knew it be still again the minute my brain stopped it's hard work of seeing the bag move.

I stared out the window as the houses and establishments rushed past and I whispered to myself, so that no one could hear, "What is life that I am so alone?" Then I wondered if I thought too much. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked calmly into Northeast Magnet High School and put the combination into my locker. I opened it and did what I normally did with it; I put my coat and homework books inside and took out my things for Physical Science. 

"Why must school be so monotonous, Mr. Wessling?" I asked him as I saw him beside the door, "The same classes day in and day out, it never changes until semesters or next year."  
"I don't know, Miss Sarah," He answered with a small smile, "It's been that way since I went to High School and they haven't changed it since. Maybe they think it's a good thing."

"It's obviously not," I said haughtily.  
"What makes you say that?" 

"The students are bored half out of their minds seven eighths of the time, and the only time they're not is when they are talking to their friends," I smiled sadly, "And I'm afraid I don't share in that particular joy." I walked down the hall to my class with a sigh.

David Wessling stared after Sarah. 

"I wonder what will become of her?" he asked himself, "She's the loneliest student here, and yet she has a thought-line that even I can't decipher." He shook his head and greeted another student, this one who simply gave the assistant principal a cold stare before heading for their class, leaving David with his thoughts.

My first block class was as usual. BORING! Mr. Schmidt was one of the few teachers of my school career that I disliked. His attitude about science was that boys were better than girls, so the girls, like myself, had to work three times as hard to please him. I was one of the few "prizes" as he put it, so I had an A in his class. But my friend, Diane, had a C.

Second block wasn't much better, nor was third. Lunch was too fast for my liking and fourth block shot past. Fourth was English and I thoroughly enjoyed Ms. Schmidt's class.

My bus was waiting in it's usual place to escort me home and I gladly accepted my shabby coach. I always sat in the front while the others sat in the back.

"So, how was school?" Miss Ginny asked me. Miss Ginny is a very nice lady who drives the bus for us every day. I know not many people respect bus drivers because they are supposed to be stupid, but you know, when you think about it, how many people are going to drive their kids to school? How many people are willing to get up at 5 in the morning and go to a job where they have to drive a bunch of screaming kids to school every day and then drive them back, and not blow their tops?

Maybe that's why the Sedgwick county transportation system is looking for more bus drivers. Oh, well.

"I can't believe some of the kids in my first block," I said, "Mr. Schmidt may be a bad teacher, but that's no reason to try and drive him through the wall!"

"They tried to do that?" She looked shocked.

"Not literally," I giggled, "Just trying to drive him insane, that's all."

"Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief. We had a very nice conversation on the way home and I waved good-bye from the curb as she drove off, leaving Ashley, Matt Lions (A dark haired boy who only rides in the afternoon), and me alone. The other two took off toward there homes and I toward my own, not looking forward to facing my raving mother or my drunk-as-skunks brother and father. Luckily, I've always been able to avoid being raped by either one, but my mother isn't always so lucky.

Like I said, I'm not living in the best of the life, but I'm not living in the worst of it, either. I'm not on the verge of killing myself or killing someone else. Sure, my brother and father have attempted raping me, but both are always drunk when they try it, so neither are really strong enough anyway.

My homecoming was like it was every day; silence. Mom was out back, finishing cleaning up from last night. Dad was at work and neither him nor Tiger came home until both were drunk. David wouldn't be home for another hour from school. When he did, I always got him to do his homework, eat dinner, take a bath, and go to bed, long before Tiger and Daddy got home. Mom approved of this, but still raved about how it was a little too early for him to be going to bed, but she didn't care either way. 

(AN: My real family is no where near this bad, but I had to spice it up. Am I using too many Larry-Sues? Yes, this is a little lemony and suggestive, but it's my story! Anyway, neither my brother nor my father are sex-fiends nor do they go get drunk. They are both against it, as is my mother, so don't get the wrong idea!)

I finally got him into his bed at 6 o'clock and went to do my own homework. I was just about to enter my bedroom, when I felt a pair of arms wrap crudely around my waist.

"Hey, sis," my brother slurred, "Come with me, I want to show you something." I stiffened, he had such a strong grip for his normally drunken state.

"Tiger, let me go," I said, my lip quivering a little.

"No vay, little Angel," he licked my cheek, leaving an alcoholic scent on my face as he breathed on me, "You're my toy tonight." I stiffened again and tried to break free, but to no avail. My stomach was doing flip-flops and he knew it. His grip tightened and I felt his entire body meshed with mine.

"Bro, you're scaring me," I practically whispered.

"I am?" he inquired, his eyebrow raised against my neck, "Good." I'd had enough. My arms may have been pinned to my side, but my legs most certainly weren't. I kicked him in a place that would make any man wince at the thought and raced out of the house, grabbing my purse, pack, and jacket on the way out. I had an emergency fifty in it in case the boys decided to come home and try something. I also had a change of clothes and several of my drawing things packed inside an extra pack.

I grabbed my bike out of the garage and headed to the closest motel, where the manager knew me well. 

"Hey, it's Angel!" laughed Mike, the Inn Motel's manager, "Your brother and father come home drunk again?"

"Yeah," I grumbled as I gave him the fifty.

"Forget it," he said with a smile. He handed the fifty back to me. "You can stay at my house tonight." I shook my head.

"Now don't you start that again, Mike," I growled at him. He had done this once before and I'd nearly been raped by his little brother, who was three years older than me. He laughed but remained serious about the proposition, so I left. I wandered aimlessly around the area and finally stopped outside the Towne West Mall.

"Maybe the new video is in," I said to myself and went inside, intending to go to the Suncoast Movies store, where I could count on the monthly DBZ videos to be in. My mouth dropped open when I saw a new store right inside the entrance called _Antiques_. Me being my curious self, I went in. I casually looked around and stopped the instant my eyes fell on a perfectly round, golden ball with four orange stars on it.

"A Dragonball!" I hissed to myself, "No way!" I walked over to it and picked it up, finding it extremely heavy.

"Do you like it, Miss?" a man behind me asked.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked, my face shrewd.

"Make a wish, young one," he said with a smile, "I know you've had one for the longest. Maybe it's time that wish was granted." I stared at him in shock. "Just say the words, Angel."

"Who are you?" I asked.  
"A friend," was his only answer, "Make your wish and you shall find your happiness, young angel."

"I-I wish to be a Saiyan in the Z dimension, where only my dreams can be achieved," I said uncertainly. He smiled at me and waved at me as though I were going on a cruise.

"Expect the unexpected, Angel!" were his last words as a bright light engulfed me.

***

Okay, long 1st chapter, I know, but keep reading, this is going to get good. Oh, and if you don't approve of rape, this is the story for you! It refers to it, but Angel always gets away from it (so far, I don't know what I'm going to do about it.) I made up a few things, but it's good, I swear! Must go, I'm taking up valuable computer time, Bye!

Angel of the Dragon


	2. A Strange Encounter

Hi, I'm back again! Telex said you guys were worried about me! Were you, really?! Anyway, this was just an inspiration with an actual plotline...she's not your typical Mary-Sue!!! I'm serious! And this does take a while to get into the plot, so bear with me! I don't own anything or anybody but Angel and my own ideas...Dirken, Tiger, and Dee are mine, but you gotta leave it to me...This is a personal note to Jeremiah...Dirken was **_NOT_** formed after you, it was a joke...let's get this story going, see you at the end, peeps.

***

I stood in a dark alley, my mind swirling with thoughts of what had just happened.   
"You think you can escape, do you?" a deep voice rasped angrily. "I'll find you again, you can bet on it!" I felt a hand hit my face and felt several punches to my stomach. Blood trickled down my body in places I thought impossible. "I'll see you soon, Sarah, you can bet on it!" The creature, or whatever it was, drew back it's dark, calloused hand once again, and I blacked out before I knew what had hit me.

***

I woke up in bed but kept my eyes closed. _That was a weird dream_, I thought. I moaned as I turned over in the bed, intending to sleep as long as possible, but stopped when my hand brushed against something warm and felt surprisingly like skin. _Did Tiger get me in bed with him_? I thought in panic. My whole body was rigid as I prepared to open my eyes. Pain blinded my vision as I attempted to open my eyes, so they shut tight again in a deep wince.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a quiet voice, "Are you awake, kid?" I was shocked to say the least, to find that the voice was deeper than my brother's and no where near the slurred drunkenness I was used to. I opened my eyes slowly and looked out into a world so full of color and brightness, I closed my eyes again in shock. 

"I'm sorry," the boy said sincerely, "Is that too bright?" The lights above my eyelids dropped substantially but I kept my eyes shut until the spots before them disappeared. But that voice. Where had I heard that voice before? Why was it so familiar?

"Stay down," he said again, letting me bask in his musically tenor voice, "You're too weak." Me being the stupid girl I was, I tried to sit up. I grunted in pain and I felt strong arms push me back down onto the bed by my shoulders. I heard the boy laugh, "I told you."

"So you did," I said with a soft laugh from my own lips. My voice was scratchy and I noticed that my throat was dry as cotton balls.

"You're probably thirsty, aren't you?" he spoke again. "I'll move the bed up so you can have some water. Just warning you." My eyes were still closed.

"What happened to me?" I asked, my voice weak and soft. I felt the bed beneath me bend so I was sitting up.

"I don't know," he answered with a sigh, "I found you on the side of the road, all beat up. Whoever did this to you was out for blood, that is for certain." I opened my eyes and blinked the spots away. I saw a glass waiting patiently in a hand in front of me and I turned to thank the young man for saving me, but stopped short.

My eyes must have been deceiving me, for what I saw was none other than Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I stared up at him for only a second's hesitation and decided, no, that this must be some kid who had died his hair lavender too.  
"Thank you," I said warmly as I accepted the glass, "For saving me. There aren't many who would, not in this world." I drank the water down in five seconds and he took the glass from me as soon as I finished.

"Can you remember?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. 

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"Can you remember who attacked you?" he asked, "What did he look like?" I shook my head sadly.

"It was too dark to see anything," I told him. He laughed suddenly and I raised my eyebrow at him inquiringly.

"What is so funny?" I asked him, "I don't see it, whatever it is."  
"I'm-I'm sorry," he said, calming himself down, "Really, I am. I just can't believe I asked you something like that without even letting you know who I am!" I decided to have a little fun with this proposition.  
"Of course I do," I said seriously, "You are Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the half-Saiyan Prince of the Saiyans." His eyes shot open in surprise.

"How'd you know?" he asked, hand on hip, "And for that matter, since you already know my name, shouldn't I know yours?" I looked at him, a shocked expression on my face. There was no way, no possible way that this could be so. It was so ludicrous, I burst into laughter, but immediately stopped because of my wounds. 

"Hey, kid, don't move!" Trunks shouted and forced my shoulders back against the bed. "I didn't think it was that bad, here, eat this." He handed me a little grayish-green bean and I accepted it. I studied it a moment before putting it in my mouth, not fully trusting myself or this boy in front of me. 

My breathing slowed substantially, as did the pain, and soon, all of it was gone. I had my left arm, which had been immobile moments before, was completely healed and the bleeding wounds that had still been leaking blood sluggishly had closed. I looked at both my arms and patted my stomach down, searching for the injuries that were no longer there.

"What _was_ that?" I asked as I studied my newly-healed left wrist for any signs that it had been broken at all.

"A senzu bean," he answered as he stood, "You didn't answer my question, kid. Who are you?" He was completely serious now and staring straight into my eyes, his blue ones bearing suspicions that I myself could not answer.

"My name is Sarah Angel Galis, but call me Angel," I said as I now studied my ripped clothes. "And don't call me 'kid', I may look 10, but I'm 15." I tried to stand.

"Stay in the bed," he ordered and I didn't argue. His face was red as he left the room and returned moments later with my pack. "I saw your clothes earlier in here. Go on and get changed, I'll wait for you outside." He gave me a small, timid smile before disappearing out the door and leaving me alone. I held my head as I thought over everything and finally came to the conclusion that I was dreaming.

I took out my only other pair of blue jeans and slid them on, using the ripped remains of the other pair to clean the blood off of my legs. Now I saw why he didn't want the covers off of my body. What was left of my jeans did little to cover my legs, especially around my waist and hips. I pulled the other shirt over my head, a green T-shirt that loosely covered my upper body. I used the brush inside to fix my hair and decided to leave it down. I stuffed what little remained of my other clothes into my pack and went out the door.

"Can you tell me anything at all about your attacker?" he asked again. This was starting to get annoying.

"No, I already told you," I said grimly.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked.

"Let's just say I've seen you before, okay?" I told him uncertainly.

"Okay," he shrugged, "You want something to eat?"

"No, thanks," I said, "I'd better be getting home." He nodded and showed me to the door. 

"You're always welcome back here, if something happens," he told me with a warm smile, "It was great meeting you, Angel." He took my right hand into his and kissed the back of it.

"You're sweet," I smiled as I walked out the door, "Thank you." He waved as I walked away. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew my house must be around this area somewhere. I couldn't have possibly gotten that wish at all. My pack bounced against my legs as I walked along briskly.

***

Trunks watched the girl leave, seeing her perfect figure move in grace. She was strong, he could see it, and that she wasn't quite normal. There was no way she could've survived what her attacker had done to her if she had been normal. He would watch her, that was for certain. She didn't seem quite sure of herself in any way at all. He floated into the air and followed her stealthily. 

***

I could tell that this world was no where close to my own now that I had left the solitary confines of the Capsule Corp. building. My confusion was evident to any who cared, but it didn't seem as if anyone did.

"Hey!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice call out, "Hey, Angel!" I heard the slur in the boy's husky voice and knew he had been drinking again. When I turned to face the brown-haired, brown-eyed brother of mine, his eyes were flaring. 

"Do you know how long I've been lookin' for you, Angel?" he yelled, causing a scene which most people on the street ignored.

"Yeah, Tiger," I said, "How do we get home, bro? Did we suddenly move to another country or something?"

"Of course, stupid," he growled, "You made that wish, 'member? Now we're both here!"

"What?" I shouted, "It was just a wish!"

"Shows how much you know," he told me, "Now you gotta pay." He crouched into a fighting stance, the drunken slur gone from his voice.

"T-T-Tiger?" I stuttered out, "Y-You're s-scarin' me, bro."

"I am?" he asked, repeating the last thing he'd said to me before I'd escaped into the night, "Good." He punched me in the stomach faster than I'd ever seen him move. He continued to pummel me into a dark oblivion. "Actually, sis, you were the only one to get here on that wish. I got here by...other means."  
"_What_ other means?!" I shrieked as I tried to block his moves. I never got the answer, however, because darkness engulfed me long before that. 

***

Tiger stood over his sister's crumpled form with a huge, leering grin on his face. He saw that she had changed. She now had black hair and eyes instead of brown and blue-green. She was much thinner, and much more beautiful, making her much more desirable than before.

"Oh, you'll be my toy before long, little angel," he smirked evilly at her prone form.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted a voice, much deeper than Tiger's own. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes she did," Tiger growled as he picked up Angel's limp and bloody body.

"And what, might I ask, was that?" the other boy asked, his body glowing bright gold.

"Oh, you'll never believe it," Tiger said with a wide smirk, "She refused me. Me, the strongest of our dimension! And soon to be the strongest of this one." Trunks understood immediately.

"Leave the girl," Trunks said, his voice full of disgust, "She's done nothing to you." 

"And what will you do if I don't?" Tiger asked, his voice mocking.  
"I'll kill you," Trunks said matter-of-factly. Tiger narrowed his brown eyes at the golden-haired, aqua-eyed freak. He gave a short burst of laughter before tossing Angel's body to the ground.

"Fine," he smirked, "I'll come back for my big sister in three years' time, Blonde." Trunks roared at the mocking nickname, but Tiger was gone before he could be attacked by the enraged half-Saiyan Prince.

Trunks was glad it was close to midnight, for only three people had actually seen him and none had seen him before going Super Saiyan. He gingerly picked up the poor girl and blasted off toward Capsule Corp. once again.

"I won't let that fiend hurt you again, Angel," Trunks told the girl in his arms grimly. She moaned softly and Trunks smiled. The girl was a lot like himself, in a few ways. Stubborn and with many secrets. He hoped that he could get her to tell him those secrets, though.

***

When Trunks arrived back at Capsule Corp., Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra were waiting. He'd told them about Angel in a note, but he wasn't sure if they'd believe his story now.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, what on Earth were you thinking?!" Bulma screeched, "You could've been hurt!"

"Not yet, Mom," Trunks told her grimly, "But Angel would've been, and more severely than the first two times." Bulma's face lightened upon seeing the young girl in Trunks' arms.

"Is this her?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah," Trunks sighed. His little sister looked at the girl inquiringly. She may have been seven years of age, but she most certainly knew that this was something serious.

"Will she be okay, Daddy?" she asked Vegeta. He snorted a bit and looked at the girl sideways before answering.

"Yes," was his abrupt answer. _She's strong_, he thought to himself, _Could she quite possibly be Saiyan?_ He had forgotten completely about his bond to Bulma, so she had heard it too.

"I'll check," she said. Trunks and Bra looked at her strangely, so she added, "To see if she'll be completely all right." 

"What happened to her, Trunks?" Bra asked as she looked at all the blood on the girl's arms, legs, and torso.  
"Let me go put her in the guest room, then I'll explain," Trunks was as serious as the family had ever seen him before, so none, not even Vegeta, questioned him. When he returned, he began with the first time he brought her in.

"I found her in the gutter, the first time, all beat up," Trunks began, "She looked as if she'd been there for hours and I could feel her ki leaving her. She was dying, what else could I do?" No one said anything. "I brought her in here and cleaned up the worst of her cuts. It didn't occur to me that she could have internal bleeding or broken bones, so I didn't give her a senzu."  
"That was stupid," Vegeta snorted, "Never assume the least of the injuries."

"Yeah, I realize that now," Trunks' face flushed, "Well, she woke up and I sat the bed up so she could get something to drink. She had a glass of water and I asked her if she could identify her attacker, and she said no. She seemed really weird when I asked her about her name, but she said it was Angel. She tried to sit up, but she had internal bleeding and a broken wrist, so she couldn't. I said I didn't think it was that bad, so I gave her a senzu. (I'm sorry, I don't want to retype the whole story, so let's just say he told them everything else in this extent, except the fact that she knew his name and that the other guy was her brother)." The other Briefs were silent after he finished the solemn story.

"So, her attacker is coming back for her in three years?" Bulma asked.

"That's what he said," Trunks shrugged.

"She's strong," Vegeta said shortly, "If she accepts, we can train her." His eyes suddenly lit up at the possibility, but he quickly erased the expression.

"No, we'll let Trunks and Goten train her, and Bra too, now that she's old enough," Bulma said with a hidden smile, "You can train alone, as always."  
"Woman..." Vegeta growled as he ground his teeth. Bulma never got the chance to give her snide remark, as she and the others heard a cry of pain come from the guest room where Trunks had put Angel. Trunks' eyes widened.

"I forgot to give her another senzu!" he scolded himself as he raced for the room.

***

Hey, again. I typed this out really early on and I didn't have a muse then, but I'd like you to meet my newly-hired muse...Neko! Neko is a kitty-brat-

Neko- Hey!

Angel- Okay, okay, a kitty girl from the planet Ion, and I might put her in a story soon, but you'll be seeing more of her.

Neko- Bet your sweet whiskers, you will.

Angel- Uh...Neko? They don't have whiskers.

Neko- oh.

Angel- Bye, guys!

Neko- Bye, nekos!

Angel- ...


	3. New Beginnings

Hey, peeps, Angel's back and back in style, she's got a good plotline going for all you fans out there, so take up a chair, block out your mother's nagging to take out the trash, and take a read. Let's see if you can keep up with this one, hai?

Neko: She spent only 3 minutes on this intro, nekos, so be careful.

Angel: Neko, for the last and final time, the readers are humans, not cats, understood?

Neko: Fine. See you at the end, nekos!

Angel:...let's just get this story going.

***

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

I had awaken to a great deal of pain in my body once again. I was in the same bed as before, I recognized it now. I heard the pounding of softly-falling feet long before I saw Trunks and heard his words.

"Hey, hey, Angel?" he asked me timidly as he walked to the edge of the bed, "You okay?" I shook my head, tears falling. I understood now. I understood who it was who had beat me up and what some of his words had meant. All except for a few of them. _I got here by...other means._ What did he mean by that? How had Tiger followed me to the DBZ world, and, more importantly, how had he gotten so strong and fast?

I soon had another of the magical senzu beans in my mouth and was healed of my wounds again.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smile, "That's the second time I've done that today, isn't it?" I nodded, the tears still falling. "Hey, it's okay." Trunks knelt to my eyelevel "I won't let Tiger hurt you again, okay?" he whispered this part, and I nodded slightly. "My family wants to meet you, Angel. You up to it? I told them everything, except the fact that you knew my name and that Tiger was your brother." I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said hoarsely, "Your dad's not here, is he?" I was suddenly fearful.

"My dad?" he asked shortly, "Yeah, why?" My eyes widened.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out, I just know he will..." My voice trailed off. Trunks laughed, a deep, throat-jarring rumble that I found to be music.  
"Now what on Earth or this universe, really, would make my dad want to kill you?" he asked, still chuckling.

"I'm a Saiyan," I said softly, "The last full-blooded female." Trunks' laughter ceased. He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"You're not serious!" he exclaimed.

"I am," I sighed, "But not by birth." 

"What do you mean?" he asked, now fully looking me in the eyes. I wished he wouldn't, those blue eyes were more than just pretty. They were hypnotizing me.

"It was a wish," I said softly, "On a Dragon Ball and a million different stars." He looked at me sideways.

"Your brother said something about a different dimension. Is that how you knew my name?" he asked. I nodded, feeling pretty dumb now. "I don't know how I'm going to explain all-"  
"Then don't," I interrupted, "I'd rather Veggie and Goku not find out." He stared at me as I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Were you, like, his best friend or something in your world?" he asked, confused.

"I'm not saying another word, I am _not _saying another word," I hissed between my teeth. He looked at me strangely but shrugged.

"Okay, fine, your choice," he said, "But come on, they still want to meet you." I nodded and followed him, glad that this time, my clothes had not been torn to absolute shreds.

The awkwardness did not stop with Trunks. When I saw Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra, my heart was overjoyed with its desires finally becoming realities. I was glad I was a stubborn girl, because otherwise, my face would have been glowing with pleasure instead of the solemnity of almost being raped by a man. A man who happened to be my brother, but the others didn't know that.

"Uh-uh-um, hi?" I managed to stammer out of my mouth. Vegeta snorted by way of laughter and my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Hello, dear," Bulma said, being polite, "Don't pay attention to my idiot husband. (I don't know if they actually ever married or not, so let's just say they did, okay?) He doesn't have very many manners." I was relieved at how loosely she took this, so I smiled at her as well.

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Briefs," I said, using the name I knew quite well she hated.

"Oh, don't bother with formalities, Angel," she laughed, "my name is Bulma and this walking monkey here (Vegeta snorted at this) is Vegeta. You've already met our eldest, Trunks, and this is our daughter, Bra." I knelt down to the little girl's eyelevel and said, "Hi, there. My name is Angel." She giggled and I smiled gently. "I have a brother who is around your age." I straightened up.

"Really?" Bulma asked, seeming surprised, "Where are you from, anyway?" I clenched my teeth a bit before answering.

"I'm not from the Z warriors' dimension," I muttered, "I'm from another one. As is the other kid." Bulma's eyes widened substantially. Even Vegeta seemed interested, as he asked, "And how did you get here, exactly?"

"I-I," I sighed, "I don't know how to explain it, exactly. I went into an antique store in the mall and this weird guy asked me to make a wish on this ball that had four orange stars on it. I wished to be an alien in another dimension." Now I was certain Vegeta was interested. 

"What kind of alien?" 

"H-He said it was one of the strongest species in this dimension and that I would 'most definitely need it'," I said as if I had just quoted the elder man in the store, "He called it a 'Saiyan' or something like that." All eyes and mouths were wide with shock except me, while I just blushed.

"Prove it," Vegeta said after the long, eerie pause.

"How?" I asked, my head cocked to one side. I knew full well what he meant. He meant did I have a tail. I didn't notice until right then, but I had one, wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Well, what's different?" Bra asked me, her innocent eyes giving me hope. I smiled down at her in relief.  
"Well, for one thing, in my dimension, I had sandy brown hair, not black," I said.

"Did you have black eyes?" Trunks asked me.

"No, blue-green," I answered and then I pulled my tail out, "And certainly not this thing, whatever it is." It was as if the whole room was holding their breath.  
"A tail," Vegeta breathed, breaking the imposing silence, "A Saiyan tail." I stared at it along with everyone else. It didn't look like the brown Saiyan tail I was used to seeing on TV. It was pure white with a few spikes of aqua on the tip.

I most certainly was not expecting that to happen. 

"Expect the unexpected," I murmured the shop owner's last words to me before the light had engulfed me completely.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"That's what the shop owner told me, just before I ended up in an alley," I said, uncertainly, "He told me, 'expect the unexpected, Angel', which was really weird, considering the fact I hadn't told him my name was Angel."

"Huh," Vegeta grunted, "It seems he was expecting you. Maybe one of those 'higher gods' the short green man is always talking about."

"'Short green man'?" I asked while cocking my eyebrows, "'Higher gods'? Which dimension did I land in?"

"Welcome to our world," Bulma said while rolling her eyes, "You won't be bored ever again, let me tell you that." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't look at _me_ like that!" I laughed at this. What else could I do? I had really gotten my wish, and it was getting completely out of hand.

"So..." I drawled, "What _is_ a Saiyan? Besides the tail, I mean. The weird guy said that they were the strongest in this dimension. Is that true?"

"I should hope and think so," Bulma said.  
"Yes," Vegeta had answered a split second later. I laughed.

"For a married couple, you two sure don't agree on much," I said with another laugh.  
"Welcome to my world," Trunks said while rolling his eyes. Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms, indifferent.

"What do the Saiyans do, anyway?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"We train," Vegeta answered gruffly, "As should you, if that fool comes back again."  
"It's Cell all over again," Bulma sighed. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her, very unlike him at all, but I kept a straight face. "What I mean is, I sort of-well-I, uh..." she stuttered the last few lines as her voice trailed off.

"What?" Trunks prompted, as did I a flat-second later.

"I made a-a machine," she stammered lamely, "I-It measures p-power levels. That g-guy's stronger than Cell."  
"WHAT?!" the whole room roared as one.

"To tell the truth," she squeaked pitifully, "Three times as strong." (AN: OK, peeps, this is important; Buu never happened, Pan is being trained by her father and grandfather [Goku, not Hercule] and nothing has happened since Cell, basically. Marron is a good fighter, better than Krillin at her age, in fact, so let's get back to the story, 'kay?)

"THREE TIMES?!!!" Vegeta roared at her, "Since _when_ were you planning on telling _us_?!" I was laughing and crying my butt off by then, for Vegeta was way further out of character than I'd ever seen him.

"What are you laughing at?" Trunks asked, puzzled. I, for a spare moment, forgot who I was with and said, "It's so O-O-C that it's funny!"

"O-O-C?" Bulma inquired, "What's that?"

"Overwhelmingly and Openly Crazy," I said, saying the first words to make sense that popped into my head.

"Yeah, that is true," Trunks said, "This is pretty crazy." We laughed and I felt a little more at home than ever before.

"Well," Bulma said finally, "Trunks, why don't you, Bra, and Angel come with me, and we'll go shopping." My face, as well as Trunks', twisted in horror. "What?! We're going shopping, not to your funerals." I knew the way that Bulma shopped, we practically _were_ living our funerals, but I most certainly did not say that aloud. Too many questions would be asked and not enough answers that correlated correctly.

My surprises were not ended when Bulma whipped out a capsule and a red convertible came out.

"Wow, now that's something," I said as I looked at the capsule more closely.

"Let me guess, you don't have capsules in your world," Bulma smiled, "That sounds about right, my dad probably isn't there either." I just nodded and continued studying the little gray tube with careful eyes, not wanting to miss a single detail. Bulma laughed as I handed it back to her with awe in my eyes.

By the time I'd done that, however, we'd reached the mall. It was hour after hour of trying on "cute" clothes on my new body. By the time we exited the store, my hands were filled to overflowing with the type of clothes I'd always wanted and twice as many as I'd had in my own world. I even had several custom-made gis similar to Trunks' at home.

Bra had also gotten many new things, as did Trunks. I didn't know why until after we'd gotten back to Capsule Corp. And they didn't really ask me if I wanted to be trained until then, either. Sometimes I hate being that shy.

"Um...Angel?" Trunks said, "Would you like to be...um...would you like to be..." His voice trailed off.

"Trained?" I supplied. He nodded sheepishly, "Of course I would, Trunks." He brightened noticeably.

"Great!" he said, "Me and Goten and Gohan and Goku are going to train you up in the Black Forest, with Bra and Pan and Videl, too." I looked at him, surprised.

"Why on Earth would Videl want to come?" I asked, "She isn't very strong." I clamped my teeth at my mistake, but he only gave me a sidelong glance before answering.

"She wants to cook for us," was his answer.

"Cook?!" I nearly shouted in surprise, "For four half-Saiyans, one quarter-Saiyan, and two pure-blooded Saiyans, is she _mad_?!" I gasped upon the outburst and clamped my hand over my mouth, trying to seal what I had just said back inside my mouth, but I knew it was no good.

"I think the picture just got fuzzier on me," Trunks said while looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. Luckily for me, Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra were elsewhere in Capsule Corp.

Or so I thought. 

"I wonder..." Vegeta whispered to himself as he watched his son tell the girl about the wilderness training.

"Anyway," Trunks said, trying to shake what I had said out of his head, "We'll be leaving tomorrow, if you want to."

"Um...okay, I guess," I answered, "And I'm sorry." He looked shocked for a moment before I explained, "For not telling you the whole truth. It's hard to trust me when I won't tell you everything, but believe me, it is for your own good." He snorted and crossed his arms indignantly and I just had to laugh at the striking pose.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You do know that you look much too much like your father like that," I smirked and mimicked him, glad I had my loose-fitting jacket on.

"So I'm told," he answered with a wider smirk, looking even more like Vegeta, and we burst out laughing all over again. 

Vegeta left the laughing duet alone. He knew what was happening. And he liked it. He liked it a lot. He smirked to himself as he thought of the possibilities but stopped the instant he entered the kitchen, returning to his typical scowl. 

"Vegeta, I'm glad you're here," Bulma said as soon as she saw him, "Could you go tell Trunks and Angel that dinner is ready?" He nodded curtly and was out of the room faster than Bulma could've said another word. "What am I going to do with that man?" she sighed.

***

When Vegeta came and got us, we had finally stopped rolling on the floor and Trunks had been trying to teach me to use my ki to levitate before we left for the next day. I had succeeded, but barely. I was fairly disappointed.

"Hey, chin up," he laughed as he saw my face, "It took me three weeks to learn that from my Dad."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. 

"Yeah," he smiled at the memory, "I was only 4 when we started, 'cause dad said that's when he started himself."

"Hey, brats, the woman has dinner ready," came the rough voice I knew all too well as Vegeta's. I turned around and marched haughtily up to him.

"Prince or not," I growled in a low, dangerous voice, "Stronger or not. Do not call me by anything other than my name." He seemed surprised by this, and speechless, as did Trunks. Both men simply stood there, looking at me. I flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Fine," he said finally, in a level, cold voice, "_Angel_." He left and I collapsed to the floor in confusion.

"Wow," Trunks said when his jaw had finally been hinged back into place, "I've never, _ever_ seen anyone do that, ever! You're pretty brave, you know." I smiled sadly.

"Naw," I told him bashfully, "Just foolish enough to challenge the Prince." He laughed again.

"Exactly," he said, "I mean, no one's ever done it before, it was just amazing!" I shook my head and followed him through the winding hallway to the kitchen/dining room and blushed as soon as I saw Vegeta sitting there, as though nothing had happened.

I ate very little that night despite the fact that I was a Saiyan. I decided it must have been because I hadn't trained, or the fact that I had never eaten much as a human, either. It didn't matter, though, not to me.

"Aren't you hungry?" Trunks asked as he wolfed down another bowl of rice.

"I never ate much," was my answer. I shrugged, "Just never did." 

"Hmm," he considered this as he took his dishes to the sink for the cleaning bots to do. He shrugged it off and headed for his room. But he stopped and turned back. "I'll wake you up in the morning so we can get ready for our trip."  
"Hai," I answered, using a traditional Japanese word. 

"Huh?" he questioned. I blushed as the others stared as well.

"It means yes, I'm sorry," I told them.

"In what?" Bulma asked.

"Huh?"

"In what language?" she pressed.

"Oh, you probably don't have it here," I told her, "But it's called Japanese."

"Oh," she said, confused, "No, we don't have that here." Trunks held his head in his hand and walked away, mumbling something about "crazy...girl...-mension". I could pretty well guess he was talking about me.

"Do you know the way to that room you were in at first?" Bulma asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Not really," I said as I looked out the four doors that led out of the kitchen, "This place is a maze. Amazing, but a maze." She laughed lightly at my attempt at humor and I found myself smiling a bit.

"I'll take her, woman," Vegeta said gruffly, "I want to talk to her anyway." Bulma was surprised to say the least, as was I, but not as much. I'm sure he wanted to talk to me about what I'd said to him before.

"Um, okay, Vegeta," Bulma said. He walked out of the kitchen through one door and turned an inquiring eyebrow in my direction.

"Well?" was all he had to say to get my feet moving. Man, he had a way of motivation if I ever saw one.

We were silent in our trek and I paid no attention to where we were going. That is, until we reached the front door.

"Follow me," he said mysteriously, "There's something I want to show you." There was something in the way he'd said it that made me trust him. I knew I'd heard almost the same words from my brother, many times before, but there was something about Vegeta that told me his mind was far from those thoughts.

I followed him. He led me down the street and to a secluded area.

"Get on my back," he ordered, "We have to fly." My eyes widened noticeably at this. I was not prepared to fly, not at all. In fact, it was one of my few fears, was to fly. And yet, at the same time, my greatest thrill ride.

Of course, I wasn't very comfortable with touching _any_ man, let alone one that could rip me limb-from-limb in a matter of seconds. I was walking on the edge. Who is to say I wasn't scared much further than out of my mind? Of course, to refuse, I knew, had much greater consequences. I stepped timidly toward him and touched his toned shoulders. I was glad he had worn a jacket, for once in his life, and I still had on my own.

"You're afraid," he said, "Why?" I stepped back instinctively and curled my fingers in a fist, pressing them to my pounding heart to stop its rapid beating.

"I-I-uh, um..." I blushed deep red.

"You're not as brave as he thought," Vegeta chuckled suddenly, a low, throaty sound that was almost unrecognizable.

I snorted. "You try going through what I've been through as a girl and see whether you're not scared of at least a few things." There. I'd said it. I'd finally voiced my fears to someone other than that computer that sat on my desk back home.

"We'll walk then, Angel," he said with a smirk, "If you can work up enough courage to say something like that to me, then you are more than worthy."  
"Worthy of what?" I asked as we weaved our way through the streets toward who-knows-where.

"Worthy of my son," he answered. He turned to look at me. "He's already hooked, as are you, so I couldn't have done anything besides, but I had to make sure."

"What?!" I shrieked in surprise. My heart started beating faster than I would've liked. "But we're only 15! How can something like that just...happen?"

"Age doesn't matter," Vegeta said heavily, "It's just a friendship at the moment, but that will change. He is a true friend now."  
"A true friend," I whispered to myself, "I-I've never actually had a _true_ friend before." He looked at me, apparently startled.

"Never?" he asked. I shook my head sadly. "Hate to live your life." 

"I hated my life as it was going, too," I said with angry tears running down my cheeks, "My brother and father trying to rape me, my mother not caring, my little brother being able to do whatever he pleased unless I stepped in, and my computer and my drawings..." I realized I had been rambling on without thought.

"Your brother and father?" he inquired, "Computer and drawings?"  
"That stupid computer," I laughed bitterly through my tears and wiped them from my eyes with my sleeve, "That thing was the only thing that kept me going. I'd type for hours on end, just thinking about things, situations worse-off than myself. It gave me an escape from reality. And I drew pictures when my fingertips grew tired of typing."  
"Can you show me them?" he asked. I still had my pack strung to my back. That's when I noticed it. We stopped in a small park on a dimly-lit bench. 

"You're a lot nicer than you let on," I said sweetly as I pulled my drawing pad from my pack.

"You'd be surprised what a bond does to a Saiyan," he answered gruffly. I raised an inquiring eyebrow. "We share a friendship bond as well." I nodded in understanding even as I turned the first page.

"Who is that girl?" he asked when he saw the girl on the first page.

"I don't know," I answered, "I never come up with character names unless I want to. Normally, I just sketch out the picture. I work on body twists, arms, legs, feet, hands, and especially my eyes. They all look the same much of the time." 

"You're quite good," he said upon observation of the next picture. I bit my lip when he arrived at the next one. It was of all the Saiyans in the Cell Saga in their highest forms. "How did you know?" He looked up at me, shock in his eyes. I blushed as I hurriedly took the pad back and put it in the pack.

"How did you know?" he repeated.

"I-I can't tell you," I told him as best I could, "It would complicate things all too much more than you'd like." He looked at me square in the eyes.  
"Fine, Angel," he told me, "But I know one thing. Those Sons and Trunks and Bra will go light on you at first. Have you seen my fighting technique?"

"Of course," I sighed, "How could I forget, the cleverest of the Z fighters. Goku slash Kakarott is the one with the dumb luck and brute strength, but he can't possibly understand that some people don't have a good side. The Yin-Yang theory doesn't always work."  
"Yin-Yang?" he questioned even as the shock was displayed on his face.

"It's a certain Japanese symbol I am quite fond of," I smiled, "It means that all have a light side mixed with a little dark and all have a dark side mixed with a little light. But some people just don't have the light inside. Goku saw your light the first time he fought you."

"Noble Kakarott," Vegeta snarled angrily, "He's always getting things easier than I!"

"Nobody gives you a chance, except Goku," I pointed out, "Maybe you should accept the fact that Goku is Son Goku and not the Saiyan Kakarott anymore. As I must accept that I am not fully Sarah the Human, but also Angel the Saiyan. But, as the Yin-Yang theory goes, you always have some of the opposite carried over."  
"I'm beginning to like that thing more and more the way you carry on about it," Vegeta said with an edge of ferocity in his tone.  
"Let's go now, before we get in trouble with your wife," I grinned as we walked back toward the towering golden building that was still visible in the distance.

I fell asleep before I hit the pillow. I didn't see a dark figure that crept up to my bed and tucked the covers around me more snuggly and kissed my forehead before heading back to bed himself.

"Sweet dreams, kid," he whispered in the night as he shut the door.

I did not have sweet dreams.

I had four of them at once, all about different ways my brother could or was going to beat me up. The set afterwards was how he would rape me. One dream among all this kept me asleep all night long, though. The dream and the hope of defeating Tiger and then living with the Z fighters for the rest of my life in peace.

***

Ooh, getting scared here.

Neko: Easy for you to say, my tail-fur's sticking up!

Angel: Neko, it's just a story.

Neko: When are you going to put me in the story?

Angel: Not this one, Neko, maybe when we get to the chapters I haven't already written.

Neko: Fine, but I'm going to tell what's in the next chapter.

Angel: Only a summary, Neko.

Neko: Fine. Um...how about I just give some quotes?

Angel: Your call this time, kitty.

Neko: Okay. Here goes!

"Tiger, if you don't leave me alone, I swear..." 

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, you mean like _this_?!" 

"Trunks?! Trunks! Are you all right?" 

Angel: Okay, Neko, that's enough quotes, I think they get it.

Neko: Okay. Bye!

Angel: Ja ne, peeps, see ya in Chapter 4! Peace out!


	4. Phobias and Scares

Okay, since only CTarl Angel (Is that right?) is the only one reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to her. (You are a girl, right?) Thank you so MUCH, I think this story is my best ever and I've got my Bio teacher reading it (Thank you so much, Mr. D [like I'd put his full name up here] you are an inspiration to an aspiring authoress) So this story is also dedicated to him. To the two people who have brought me happiness simply by giving their opinions, here's Chapter 4 of the Yin-Yang Theory!

***

Chapter 4: Phobias and Scares

I was awoken by a jolt through my spine as someone with calloused fingers shook my arm to awaken me. I knew it wasn't my mother and I still had the hope and mindset that the whole thing had been a dream, so I figured it was Tiger.

"Tiger, if you don't leave me alone, I swear..." I grunted painfully as I swung at him and then turned over in my bed.

"Hey, Angel, it's me, Trunks," I heard a voice say, "Tiger's not here, remember?" I didn't remember. I opened my eyes and sat up. My eyes widened in fear when I saw that I had swung at Trunks, not my little brother.

"Oh, my gosh," I said quickly, "I'm sorry, Trunks! I thought you were-"  
"I know who you thought I was," Trunks cut me off, "Come on, we need to get ready." I nodded and climbed out of bed. "You might want to change into one of your gi." I nodded and found the capsule that I had placed my entire new wardrobe within.

"I still can't get over how you can do this," I said as I pushed the button on top, "It's like magic without the actual magic." He laughed, a deep, guttural sound that came from within his throat. I giggled nervously as he left and closed the door.

I sighed as I pulled on the new gi. I knew it'd soon be covered in sweat and blood stains and quite possibly several rips and tears. The gi was very simple and in my favorite colors. It was aqua, mostly, with a deep blue undershirt and belt. But I'd also requested gloves, but they weren't the kind that Vegeta wore almost constantly. They were black and biker-style, letting my fingertips show a little. The ensemble was completed with a pair of black boots that I neatly tucked the pant legs in.

"Hey, Angel?" I heard a whispered voice. I turned to see Bulma and smiled. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want a haircut?" she asked, "You know, so they can't grab it."  
"Yes, thank you," I sighed in relief, "It's much too long this way." She smiled.

"How short do you want it?"

"How about like Trunks?" I asked, "His hair seems to be the best at not getting taken hold of."

"Perfect," she grinned, "Come sit down, I've got some scissors right here." Indeed she did. My long, flowing black hair was soon cut off around my temples, showing more of my newer-looking face.

"Well, this is going to take some getting used to," she said as she stared, "I can hardly recognize you."  
"Hey, I could hardly recognize myself when I got here," I said in defense, "I looked a lot different in my own world."

"Welcome to my world," was all she said.

***

Getting ready took about three hours. We had to get together the food, the Capsule houses (We were using those instead of just sleeping outside, which I was grateful for), and our clothes. But we were soon ready to go deep into the Black Forest and meet up with Goku and company, whom had already gotten there via Goku's Instant Transmission. Vegeta took me aside before we left, but I knew Vegeta was just flying Bra there then coming straight home.

"Angel," he said, "I forgot to ask you last night. Would you like Kakarott and I to train you on the side, away from Trunks and Goten and the rest?"  
"Yes," I was near-automatic in my answer, "I know how they train. I've seen them. If they're sparing or training with someone, they aren't tough at all. They'll practically act as if I'm a piece of glass once we get out there, I'm certain." Vegeta looked startled and impressed at once for about three seconds before his normal mask was back. But I'd caught it.

"What was that all about?" Trunks inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Just telling me to watch out for his son," I laughed gently, "You'd never really hurt me, now would you, Trunks?" He laughed nervously at this and nodded. "So, how're we getting there, anyway?"

"We're going to fly," Trunks answered. I stopped short.

"F-F-Fly?" I squeaked, "B-But I can't fly yet!"

"Yeah, I know," he said, "I'm going to carry you there. Why, are you afraid of heights or something?"  
"N-N-No, but I-um-I-"  
"You what?" Trunks pressed.  
"I-I'm afraid of something a little more subtle than heights," I said through red cheeks.  
"And what's that?" he asked. There was an edge of impatience in his voice, so I just said it aloud.

"Of being t-touched," I whispered, but I knew he'd heard me. He jumped back in surprise and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"You would be too!" I shouted in defense, but clamped my hand over my mouth at my own outburst. I had never done something like that, just voicing my worries into a shouted statement, never had I allowed my feelings to overtake me. I sobbed and sank to my knees, unable to stand any longer. My rational mind left me as I finally collapsed from too much worry. My mind was overtaken by my own grief.

Trunks watched the girl cry in overall shock and disbelief. He saw that the girl had been through much more than she had told him or anyone else and that she had held it all back. He suddenly saw his father in her, lost, confused, and scared, but covering it all in a mask and keeping it from anyone that came near her. He knelt down beside her, glad they were still inside the dark alleyway behind Capsule Corp.

I was dimly aware of Trunks kneeling beside me and taking me in his arms in a soft, friendly hug, but my mind was too confused to refuse. My heart had been torn to shreds, placed back together by a slight bit of hope, dashed to even more wrenching pieces, placed together shakily, and dashed again, and I was tired of it. My mind was working on overload, buzzing about my head like a billion worker bees inside one tiny honeycomb.

I was, however, quite aware when Trunks took me into his arms like a small child and wiped my tears away with the sleeve of his gi. However, at that moment in time, I was too bedazzled to care. 

I did care, however, when he lifted gently off the ground and started flying toward the Black Forest.

"T-Trunnnks," I said, elongating his name in fear. I gripped his shirt-sleeve in my miniscule hands tightly, too frightened of the flight to fear the fact that he was holding me, touching me. He laughed at me, his chest jolting a little against my waist, which was pressed lightly against him.

"Maybe you are a little afraid of heights, Hai?" he asked me, using the word I'd taught him last night. He meant it as a joke, I knew, but I was too tense to notice.

"No, I am not afraid of heights," I said testily, "I'm afraid of _falling_." He grinned at me mysteriously.

"Oh, you mean like _this_!" he shouted and dropped me. I felt the rush of cool air around me in the direction of the planet Earth and I heard screaming. I didn't know it was me until it stopped. And it didn't stop until Trunks caught me again.

"Trunks!" I whined plaintively and frightfully, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, do you hear me?!" I pounded his chest, accentuating my words. I knew it didn't hurt him, but it sure felt good to do _something_ to him after a stunt like that. He laughed again, just making me more angry.

"Why should I?" he asked smugly. I growled deep in my throat, but it suddenly turned to a scream as he suddenly sped up, doing barrel rolls in midair, making me wrap my arms tightly around his throat to hang on. 

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" I shouted as loud as I could directly into his ear. He stopped immediately, much to my relief, but let go of me for a split second, making me _almost_ glad I had been hanging on to his neck. Keyword: almost. For the moment he let go, I dangled dangerously close to two different places I did not want to be.

"Sorry," was all he managed to mumble out as he dropped quickly, replacing me in his arms. We reached a place close to the campsite and he landed.

"Don't you _ever, ever, ever_ do that to me _again_!" I screeched at him. He mumbled a second apology. My face softened as I realized my mistake. "No, I should be sorry, for yelling at you at all. My fears have overtaken me and I need to do vice versa to them."

"Nah, that's okay," he laughed a little, "I needed it. Sometimes I can be a little dense."  
"A _little_?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I admit, a lot," he laughed again as he led the way, "We'll walk the rest of the way, I have a feeling you don't want to fly again right now."  
"Why'd we land in the first place?" I asked.

"I had to find the other's ki signatures," He answered, "They were half-way hiding them, I don't know why, though."

"Who's going to be there again?" I asked.

"Well, there's all the Sons except for Chi-chi and Videl. She decided to drop out at the last minute," He looked a little sickly some thought, "I don't know what we'll do about food."  
"I can cook," I offered hopefully, but knew I should've kept my mouth shut, "Well, not really."  
"How can you not really cook?" he asked.

"Well, I can cook, but I'm not very good and most definitely not fast. And I especially can't cook very large quantities," I sighed, "Wish I could."  
"Anyway," he said with a deep breath intake, "It's Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bra, you, and me."

"Just the six of us, right?" I asked.

"Oh, and I almost forgot that Pan and Marron are joining us," he said sheepishly.  
"Isn't she just a little older than Bra?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. I think he was getting used to me knowing all about the others and him.

I never knew someone was watching our trek through the woods the whole time.

"Soooo," I drawled, "Eight? And a six bedroom Capsule Cabin?" This made me a little nervous. That meant I would be housing with someone. Someone I didn't know.

"Yeah, Goten and Marron have one room and Bra and Pan have another," Trunks answered, "We're going to install a wall between the beds, but still."

"Huh," I grunted, "Those two littleuns, they look like they were made for each other." He laughed at this and nodded.

"Yeah, Goku's son and Goku's best friend's daughter, they are perfect for each other," he laughed again. I was reminded of Vegeta's words to me. _Worthy of my son_, he'd said, _He's already hooked._

I shook my head of such thoughts. Another question arose in my head.

"How much further is the camp, exactly?" I questioned, "And how do you know where it is?"

"Oh, that's easy," Trunks answered, "We chose the same place Piccolo trained with Goku and Gohan for the Cell games."

"What about Buu?" I asked. (Remember, she doesn't know that Buu never showed up in this dimension.)

"Who's Buu?" Trunks asked, turning an inquiring eyebrow to me. I thought about his answer a moment before asking.

"Have you actually ever fought an evil being before?" I asked then thought of a joke, "Besides your father, I mean."  
"No," he laughed, "Good one." I laughed too, but thought seriously at the same time. So, Trunks never fought Buu. I wonder what happened to let that happen. And I also wondered how Goku had come back to life.

"So, I thought Goku died in the fight with Cell," I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he did," Trunks said, "He beat the Grand Kai and the Supreme Kai in a sparing match, so they let him live. Cool, huh?" 

"Yeah, awesome," I smiled at him. We had reached a small glade and I recognized it immediately. I also recognized every face there.

"Hey, Trunks!" shouted the fourteen-year-old raven-haired boy as he waved. It was almost funny to see him. He had his black hair swept over his head in wisps of coarse yet fine spikes.  
"Goten!" Trunks yelled with a laugh, "Long time no see, bro!" I winced a bit at the mention of a brother, but said nothing. I was an outsider among them, not yet a friend, not even a mere acquaintance to any but Trunks and Bra. I saw Vegeta talking in low tones with the black-haired Goku and saw the Saiyans nodding in my direction. I knew what they were talking about.

"Hey, who's this?" Marron asked immediately, looking at me. She may have been about 8 or 9, but she was going through her adolescence, that was for certain. She looked like her mother in so many ways that it wasn't even funny. She had an excellent figure and was very powerful from what I could see. Her straight bond hair was pulled back into pigtails and her ever-cold ice-blue eyes stared at me.

"Oh, this is Angel," Trunks said with a smile, "She's a Saiyan." That stopped every single movement right down to their lungs taking in air. The whole lot looked like fish out of the water. Trunks laughed at everyone's expressions, but I remained grim and indifferent to their staring eyes. Once he had come out of his laughing fit, he explained what he had already told his family and kept out the facts that only he and, unknowingly, Vegeta knew.

The entire group was speechless now, save for Bra, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku (Vegeta had told him on the phone), and I. I wasn't sure how old Pan was, but she was about 6 or 7 or 8, somewhere in that area (I've no clue how old Pan or Marron are compared to Bra and Trunks, so it would really help if I knew.)

"Later," Vegeta grunted, jolting the others back to reality as he lifted off into the air and left us.

"Well," Goku said, trying to lighten the mood, "Are we going to get started or are we going to stare at Angel all day?" The group laughed and suddenly I found myself liking them more so than ever before.

"Okay, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Marron already know the basics, so how about you go and teach Angel them?" Goku said cheerfully and I suddenly felt cornered. The others all knew how to throw a punch and a kick and to do a back flip and such, but me, I barely knew how to levitate as a pre-training exercise.

"Come on, Angel," Trunks said, beckoning with his hand and snapping me out of my thoughts, "I'll teach you away from here, so we won't be distracted." I nodded and followed him, my brain still buzzing away. We soon stopped a little ways downstream of the others.

"Okay," he said, "We'll start by finding out exactly how you know to throw a punch." I cocked my head but listened still, "Hit me." I stared at him in shock. He didn't brace himself or anything, just stood there, his feet spread evenly. "I won't hit back. Just see if you know how." I nodded but my legs were shaking at the thought. What if I hurt him? No, that wouldn't be right. An untrained female, even hurting a fully trained and well-toned warrior? Was it even possible? No, I decided.

I looked at him, at his new gi and his newly-cut hair, remembering that my own was cut the same way. I flipped my hand over against my hip, remembering how I'd seen Goku and the others spar. I threw a punch out with my whole body weight behind it, my thumb outside of the fist and my knuckles pointed toward him. At the last second, I twisted the fist by the wrist and let it fly, directly into his stomach.

The effect was surprising, even to me. My knuckles cracked against his hard muscle, bringing my arm a sort of shaking feel that swept over me like I had just punched a wall. Not that I expected anything else. But what did surprise me was what happened afterwards. 

He flew backwards and into the stream. I stared at him in shock and horror then burst into violent giggles.

"Are you-are you-," I tried to say, "Are you 'ight?" I continued laughing even as he tried to stand up and slipped on a moss-covered rock.

"I think so," he muttered in pure shock. Then he got a wicked grin across his face, which I did not see because I was laughing too hard. I did notice, however, when he made a small grunt of pain and keeled over his stomach in a deep wince.

"Trunks?" I asked uncertainly as I walked toward him, "Trunks?! Trunks! Are you all right?" By now I was right beside him on the small rock path. "Trunks!"

He grinned as he held his stomach. His hand shot out faster than my untrained eye could see and soon I was under the water with him looking down at me with mischievous eyes. I swam to the surface and shook the water from my face, then glared at him with an indignant glint in my eyes.

"Trunks, don't do that!" I shouted even as I grinned at him. This was fun, and it kept my mind off worse things.

"Come on," he laughed as he grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw he was levitating off the ground again.   
"Trunks, what are you doing?" I asked, fear seeping into my tone.  
"Drying us off," he answered as he pulled me up to him, his arms around me to hold me in the air and against him at the same time.

"Trunks, this is not the way to dry us-" my voice was cut off as he powered up to Super Saiyan, instantly drying us both off. "-off." I finished feebly.

***

How about that, Angel's scared to be touched...ooh, and guess what, SO AM I! I make that clear at school, I hope, so let me get that straight right here...my cousin J should be reading this story soon as well, so let's give a big hello to Jonathon...maybe he'll become the next author on fanfiction.net, let's hope so. 

Neko: Angel, can I give the previews now?

Angel: Go ahead, kitty-cat.

Neko: Meow! Here's a few quotes in Chapter 5 of the Yin-Yang Theory!

"Come on, where's that stubborn girl I know? Where'd that Angel girl go, the one that challenged Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans?" 

"Teach away, Captain Briefs!" 

"I can't tell you that, Trunks," 

"You can trust me, Angel," 

"L-Love?" 

"You know, you're cute when you're mad." 

Angel: That's enough, Neko, you might go too far.

Neko: Oops.

Angel: You know this is getting annoying, typing Neko and Angel conversations.

Neko: So just abbreviate. I want to be your muse.

Angel: Fine....bye, guys.

N: See ya later, nekos!

A:...Ja ne.


	5. The Highs and Lows

A double upload! As I said before, I've got a lot of the premise stories done, I just got to get the separate dimensions done...each of the seven have their own story, and I'll probably end up loading them separately just so I don't confuse you....oy, this is getting confusing.

N: Got that right, yowl! I've been looking ahead and it seems like this thing has a complicated series of too many jeopardies....it's like Angel gets into so much-

A: Neko, don't give it away! Angel can handle herself.

N: Doesn't look like it to me...it looks like Angel needs a lot more help than she made it out to be in the beginning.

A: Well...yeah....but that's the point of the story! *Growl* Neko, you're gonna make me give away the plot! On with the story, the Highs and Lows!

***

Chapter 5: The Highs and Lows

"Let's finish this," he said as he put me down gently, letting his lavender hair fall back into place. "You've got good technique when it comes to punching, but that's candy compared to the things you'll be doing." I nodded impatiently, I knew this already. "I'm going to teach you how to kick properly now. One thing you've got the remember is, don't kick all the way out so that your thighs line up with the rest of your leg, otherwise you'll more likely break your bones than cause much damage to an opponent." It continued like that the rest of the day, he explaining how to do something and then me trying to do it. By lunch time, I knew all the basics and could spar against him without using ki. In other words, he'd just taught me everything to know about karate in just half a day. But he hadn't allowed me to spar against him yet, just let me hit him the way I was supposed to and letting me block gentle attacks from him.

Everyone helped make lunch and I found that my expertise as a card dealer helped me "deal" the sandwich meat onto the sandwiches faster than even the Saiyans could. It reminded me a lot of this movie with Lucille Ball in it called _Yours, Mine, and Ours_. Pretty cool movie, but very besides the point.

The sandwiches were consumed three times as fast as it had taken us to make them, and the fruit and veggies were the same way. I ate as much as I could without bloating myself, but found that it was the same. I supposed that maybe I was one of the few training Saiyans that didn't have to eat. I shrugged this off, however, when Trunks led me away again and began to teach me how to fly on my own.

"T-Trunks, you know I'm afraid of flying," I stammered as he sat me down in the grass in front of him. He smiled gently, meaning to assuage my fears but only serving to make me more nervous than ever.

"Yes, I realize that," he said as he sat down cross-legged in the long grass, "But you gotta get rid of the fear. Believe me, once you make your first real flight on your own, you'll build confidence and you'll do it all by yourself."

"O-Okay," I stuttered as I stared at my hands in my lap.

"Come on, where's that stubborn girl I know? Where'd that Angel girl go, the one that challenged Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans?" he asked me. I looked up with a weak smile and was surprised to see him standing now.

"I don't know where that girl went, but the one who remains has a few more things to be afraid of," I told him.

"Okay, just forget it," he told me firmly, "Forget your brother, forget you're afraid of heights, of being touched, forget all that and focus on your energy, on your center. You can do it, Angel, I know you can, you just have to find that confidence within yourself."

"Really, Trunks?" I asked as I looked at him, "You really think I can fly?"

"You can do anything, Angel," he said seriously, "You can do anything if your heart is in it." I smiled and nodded.

"Teach away, Captain Briefs!" I saluted him with my left hand and cocked it at the wrist, crossing my eyes at the same time. He laughed as he sat back down.  
"Just Trunks, Angel," he said as he calmed down, "Now, find your center. You've got one, I can sense it. You've just got to find it." I nodded and relaxed my shoulders and every cramping muscle in my body. I listened to my heart for my energy, the part of me that fueled every emotion and every action I did of every day. I felt it deep inside, a core of power unlike any I'd ever felt before.

"You've got it!" he shouted, "Now bring it out! Focus on it and bring it out!" I focused every neuron in my brain on bringing out my ki. The power I felt well up in me was indescribably amazing, unlike anything I'd ever seen or felt before.  
"Now push it up!" He sounded triumphant as I pushed myself up into the air. I felt my short hair flying about in the wind of power I created, the tails of my belt flapping and the white and aqua fur of my tail flying in the breeze. 

"Angel, you're doing it!" he shouted in joy, "Open your eyes! Take a look!" I opened my eyes and nearly screamed in fright at the dizzying height I was at. To my credit, I didn't waver one bit in the air.

Then, exhilaration of a first flight took over my fear and I flew up higher, zooming up as fast as I could. Trunks took off and I waved at him with a furtive grin. He shook his head and flew up to my level.

"Angel, a few minutes ago you wouldn't even look at the sky, but now look at you," he chuckled as he shook his head, "You've overcome it. You're too much." 

"Hey!" I protested playfully, "At least I came, right? I mean, I could've refused to be trained by you, remember? I could've asked Goku to train me instead." He looked hurt, but I could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Angel," he grunted sorrowfully, "You wouldn't have, would you?"

"Naw, not me," I said with a devilish grin, "But only because I knew you better."

"Come on," he laughed and started to fly in one direction, "I know a place that's really pretty this time of the day." I noticed that the sun was beginning to set and followed him uncertainly. I enjoyed the wind as it caressed my face lightly and brushed my hair against my temples and the front bangs tickled my cheeks.

"How come you got my mom to cut your hair like that, anyway?" he asked me as we were a few miles away from the training site.

"Because it was less-likely to get pulled," I said with a sly grin, "And I know that from watching you."

"I've been meaning to ask you something, but it's escaped me at the moment," he said thoughtfully, "I'll probably remember it by the time we reached the cliff."  
"Cliff?" I questioned.  
"That's where we're going," he smirked, "When the sun sets, it's the most beautiful place near Black Forest."  
"Why do they call it Black Forest anyway?" I asked as we flew along.

"At night, it gets really dark," he answered.

"Dark?" I asked, my old fear seeping into my voice.

"Yeah," he said, "Like, pitch-black. Why, you scared?" He looked at me with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," I grunted in such a low tone that Trunks asked me if I'd said something. "I said yes." I answered softly. His eyes widened in concern and I knew he'd heard me. My face burned as talk of fear arose between us again. I hated my fears, but that didn't mean I could escape them completely.

"Why?" was the only thing he said.

"I-It isn't the dark alone, its really my own imagination of what could happen in it," he chuckled suddenly and I turned and punched his shoulder, "It's not funny! I'm serious, Trunks!" 

"Ouch, you know, your punches actually hurt, Angel," Trunks said, "I'm serious! Don't do it again, not unless we're sparring." I complied and we flew in utter silence for about three more miles.

"Right here," he said, snapping me away from my thoughts of everything that had been going on. It didn't look like much from the air, but as we came closer, I saw that the ledge was large enough that a group of people could stand on it and all be well away from the edge. The hill behind it was sloped slightly, as though it were made to be leaned against.

"Wow, Trunks, this is pretty cool," I commented as I dropped from the sky at last. Suddenly, my knees collapsed beneath me in exhaustion. Trunks caught me and held me, blushing, until I could stand on my own again. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, it typically does if you haven't been training for a while," he answered as he kicked some rock out of the way at the back of the cliff so we could sit down. "Sit down." He gestured to a spot beside him. I obeyed a little bit jumpily, but soon settled into the embrace of the rock.

"You know," I started uneasily, "Before all this happened, I wouldn't dream of watching the sunset on a cliff after flying there myself. I'd write about it, I'd think about it, but I'd never think that one day I would be doing it myself."  
"Write?" he inquired.

"I used to write to escape my reality," I answered grimly, "I've sat at the darn computer for four years of my life. Over seventy stories written, each about meeting you guys in different ways and situations."  
"That's what I wanted to ask you!" he slapped his fist into his palm, "How you knew us."

"I can't tell you that, Trunks," I said seriously.

"Why not?" he looked at me with a pair of pleading blue eyes that looked a lot like the ones David used to use on me when he didn't want to go to sleep early. I laughed at him and he looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Trunks, you just looked like a little puppy-dog when you did that," I said with a grin, "You reminded me of my baby brother." I twitched a little at the reminder as my lips sagged back into a sadness. I looked out at the sunset to avoid his gaze. "It really is beautiful here, Trunks." He smirked as I drew up my right leg to lean my right arm nonchalantly on. I placed my left hand on the ground beside me and leaned most of my weight on it. 

The red sun in the distance was sinking slowly over the horizon, leaving me entranced in its unbelievable beauty.

"You like it?" he asked, turning his head as he spoke. His hair brushed my cheek as he looked into my eyes and I blushed a bit as I answered with a soft, approving yes. "Good." He drew his own knees up to his chest and watched the sun slowly slip behind a small mountain in the distance.

I didn't notice the tears of my life running down my cheeks until Trunks touched my cheek, wiping one trail from my face.

"You can trust me, Angel," he told me seriously, "I know something happened to you in your dimension, something so awful you don't want to tell anyone." I shook my head, letting the tears fly as I released them.

"I do trust you, Trunks," I cried, "It's just that I can't tell you how I know you and you won't trust me fully until I do, but if I tell you everything will be just one big mess and I can't possibly get us, any of us, out of it after I dig that hole and-"  
"Angel," he cut me off, and I realized I'd been rambling, "I think I know why."  
"Why, then?" I asked, sniffling.

"Because you know us all through and through," he answered, "And you came from one of our possible futures. Perhaps you escaped Vegeta in your dimension." I shook my head.

"No, Trunks, I wish it were that simple, that I'd never wished on that Dragon Ball to get here, and then it wouldn't be so complicated," I sighed, "I didn't know any of you, not in my dimension." He looked me hard in the eyes.

"Then how-"  
"Trunks," I cut him off, "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone. Not your father, not Goku not Goten, no one must find out."

"You have my heart, Angel," he told me, "I promise with my love for you." My shock went through my body faster than a lightning bolt.

"L-Love?" I asked timidly, "Y-You love _me_?" He nodded at me.

"Angel, don't act as though you aren't worthy of anything," he reached out and touched my cheek gently and I shrank back slightly. "You are far more deserving of friends and a loving family and a good life than anybody I've ever met. You've lived a hell of a life with a sex-fiend for a brother, and probably a few other people, but you are still as innocent as the day you were born. I can tell." I smiled even as I shook from the touches he placed on my face so gently.

"Thank you, Trunks," I said with a smile that could only have come for him, "I'll tell you." I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Do you remember when I said that yes in Japanese is hai?"

"Hai," he answered teasingly.

"Trunks, this is serious!" I reprimanded him angrily.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Anyway, Japan is very famous for its anime and manga. Manga is Japanese comic books and anime is that manga transformed into cartoons," I said in a professor-like way.

"What's that got to do with you knowing us?" he asked, puzzled.

"My favorite anime was _Dragonball Z_," I answered sheepishly.

"We're _cartoons_?!" he hissed under his breath. I nodded. "So that's why you asked if I had fought anybody yet. That Buu character must've come before I was 15 and I fought him, or at least knew him."  
"Buu was an ugly fat monster with pink skin that was extremely hard to beat," I said with a wry grin, "He was much more powerful than a Super Saiyan or ascended Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Level 2. He was about as strong as a Super Saiyan Level 4."  
"Level 4?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, they never really defeated him," I sighed, "They turned him good and he lived with Hercule after Videl married Gohan. Then Vegeta killed him and he was reborn as Uub."

"Huh," Trunks grunted, "Why did Dad kill him?"

"Um..." I blushed, "He self-destructed himself and he and Goku went to live with the dead after Goku's day back was up and they trained and they returned and defeated Buu without a thought because they had become Gogeta and-" I took in a breath, "And I'm telling you way too much about something that never happened." Trunks chuckled and shook his head.

"This is too much," he sighed, "I mean-" he stopped himself. "Angel, why are you so sensitive?"  
I blushed at this again and ducked my head.

"You would be too," I said, repeating what I'd said so many times, "My brother, Tiger. My father. My brother's gang. The Inn Motel's manager's little brother. My school principal. Several of the boys who had asked me out. I don't understand it. They all wanted to rape me. Then my mother didn't care about me. My baby brother, Dee, I took care of him. My life was pretty much a living hell, avoiding people who wanted to rape me, taking care of Dee, doing my schoolwork in the midst of it...it's enough to drive anyone to just all-out murder themselves. But only three things prevented me from it."

"What were they?" Trunks asked, interested now.

"_DBZ_, writing on my computer, and drawing," I huffed pitifully, "Writing and typing constantly allowed me to have an awesome grade in English. Science, I could do that junk with my hand tied behind my back. Math, a little trouble, but I always figured it out."

"You really are talented," he whispered, more to himself than me. I gave a bitter bark of laughter.

"Yeah, right," I said, bringing my left leg to my chest and resting my head on my knees, "Everything I'd ever done was out of survival alone." I was talking to my hands now. They were wrapped around my knees.

"Angel," Trunks said and I looked up. He was right in my face now, in front of my knees, standing on all fours like a little puppy. I gave a shout of surprise and fell backwards, but he caught my flailing arms in his hands, keeping me upright.

"Trunks, don't scare me like that!" I told him as I brought my legs down to sit Indian-style.

"Sorry," he grinned toothily, "You know, you're cute when you're mad." I stopped short and searched his face for a moment and found the same mask that always covered Vegeta's face.

"Trunks, you're scarin' me," I whimpered as I shrank away from him. He looked hurt for a moment before reaching down and taking my hand like the first time he saw me. He kissed the back lightly and stood, still holding my hand in his.

"Come on, we'd better be getting back," he said as he lifted into the air, pulling me with him. I obeyed gratefully and followed him toward the site. 

***

Love? Trunks is in love with me? Jeez, in my dreams. The purple-haired wonder...wait, that's Mirai Trunks. Hey, we were talking about that in Bio yesterday, how if two people were cloned and then grew up in completely different circumstances how different they'd actually be. Trunks and Mirai Trunks couldn't be more different!

N: Angel, you need help...you're getting help from your Bio teacher.

A: HEY! I take offense on those terms, Mr. D is the smartest person I know! Well, besides myself, that is.

N: You think you're smarter than your Bio teacher?

A: No, just a little more organized, and he said so, too.

N: Oh...that helps.

A: I'm beginning to think I should fire you, Neko. But my councilor at school said to get along with your peers today and since it _is_ National Kindness Week, I won't do it.

N: Oh, and it's also Valentine's Day.

A: I dislike Valentine's Day, too much going on and I don't get school off like I did back in VA.

N:....Ja, nekos.

A: Bye, guys, and Neko, for the last time, they are _humans_ not _cats_!


	6. Lilac Petals and Good Demons

Okay, I decided to load up as much as I could this time, considering the fact that no one's been reading it and my mom's threatening to delete this story from my computer. (Eek!) Must upload as much as possible in case she's serious!

***

Chapter 6: Lilac Petals and Good Demons

The next morning, we began again with our training. I trained diligently, my thoughts set on one thing and one thing alone; I had to defeat Tiger. I had to get that monster out of my head and out of my reality. I didn't know how he'd gotten to the Z world, but I intended to find out that as well as destroy whatever power had brought him here.

"Angel," I heard a voice call out above Trunks slight lecture over combination attacks. He shut his mouth and backed away slowly. He turned and left on his heel and I turned to see who had called my name out. I found Vegeta standing there with Goku.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, a little uncertainly.

"I asked Trunks earlier if we could talk to you alone for a few minutes," Goku said with a huge grin on his face, "Vegeta wanted to ask you about our after-dark training."  
"Do you still want to train at night, Angel?" Vegeta asked and I nodded.

"Good. We'll start after Trunks and the others go to sleep," he smirked, "Your stronger already. Did something happen to you last night?" I shook my head ferociously.

"No, Trunks just wanted to show me a cliff where we could see the sunset," I answered, "Nothing more."

"We saw it all, Angel," Vegeta told me with a slight glint of light in his eyes, "And heard it. We are mere moving drawings in your dimension, aren't we?" I was shocked, to say the least. I nodded numbly and blushed a bit, scuffing the ground with my foot.

"Hey, it's okay, Angel," Goku smiled gently and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly but looked up with a wavery smile, glad neither were angry with me.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell me that," Vegeta said thoughtfully, "So in that cartoon, Kakarott and I became Gogeta? Who's Gogeta?" I grinned at him, cat-like.

"Do you remember the Yin-Yang Theory?" I asked casually. He nodded after a moment's hesitation, "Opposites attract." Was all I said. 

"Is this some kind of riddle?" he asked irritably.

"Yup," I nodded with a grin, "You need to figure it out. Then you can become your dreams." He looked puzzled for a moment, then shook his head to clear it. "I'll see you two tonight, right?" I waved as I marched after Trunks. This was going to be a long three years, I could tell.

***

It was three months later. Trunks had continued to train me by day and Goku and Vegeta by night. I hadn't let it slip to anyone else that Tiger was my brother or that the Z fighters were a cartoon in my old reality.

I had become strong. Very strong. I was close to Super Saiyan Level 2. Powerful, very powerful. But I had as of yet to have an actual sparring match with anyone. I was still sharpening my skills, was my reason. But Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta knew it was because of my fear to be touched.

All three of them had worked hard to show me their attacks. I had a little bit of each of them within me now, Goku's Kamehameha and the Instant Transmission, Trunks' fighting technique overall, and Vegeta's Gallic Gun (Is that right?), Big Bang Attack, and a little of his attitude. I'm proud of that fact. 

"I'm going to do it," I said while I was fighting my invisible opponent.

"Do what?" Trunks asked, surprised by my sudden outburst of confidence.

"I'm going to spar with one of you," I said as I turned to him, mopping my forehead of sweat, "I'm getting tired of the 'invisible opponent' deal, I need to fight someone real. How will I be able to defeat Tiger if I can't fight against another person?"

"My sentiments exactly," said a voice behind me and Trunks, who had turned to look at another sound. Trunks whipped his head around and stopped in his tracks.

"Trunks, please tell me that Tiger is not behind me," I whined out, gasping from the closeness of the male behind me.

"It isn't Tiger," Trunks shook his head slightly, backing up. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar. "I don't know him, but he's a lot strong than you or I." I stiffened as a clawed finger, definitely not Tiger, gently touched my cheek and caressed it softly. This went on for about a minute before the being behind me took my shoulders gently in his hands and turned me around to face him. I recognized him immediately.

"Dabura!" I hissed and backed away, my fighting stance more threatening than it had ever been before. He chuckled, his deep, throaty voice scratching a bit as he shook his head.

"Not Dabura," he said, "I'm his brother, the good Demon King. There are two of us in the Demon Realm and we have full access to observing what goes on in this world."

"Y-You're good?" I stammered, raising slightly in my stance. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and I growled a bit, uncertain of anything.

"Yes," he answered, "You have well said yourself the Yin-Yang Theory, as you call it. I am the light and Dabura is the dark."  
"Yin-Yang?" Trunks questioned me.

"I'll explain later," I said, not taking my eyes off of the supposedly good Demon King. "What's your name?"

"Dirken," he answered with a sly grin, "I came to tell you something, but I cannot tell you until Tiger attacks. I came to tell you that you mustn't be afraid and that the Yin-Yang Theory is true for all. I must leave now, before Dabura finds out I'm missing." He disappeared faster than he had come, leaving only Trunks and me with the memory of him. ( For those of you that don't know [Like Mr. D], Dabura is a pink-skinned, pointy-eared demon from the shadow world of the Z Earth. He was taken over by Babidi in the pre-Buu saga of Dragonball Z and he fought to release Buu. This whole story is based on him and Dirken, whom I made up, so pay attention to this.)

I told Trunks everything. About the conversations with Vegeta, I mean. He was a little mad, but that was all. That said and done, it was time. Time to fight, time to become a true Martial Arts Warrior. A Z warrior.

I stood in the field of baron desert ground, my feet evenly spaced onto the rocky soil and my jaw set with determination. I was going to beat my first opponent, or at least try to get some good hits in. I was to fight Trunks, of all people, because the others were much too busy to take the time to spar with an "amateur artist".

"Trunks, go easy on me," I said uneasily, "I've never done this before." He smirked at this and I smiled shakily, then dropped into a fighting stance, ready to attack or defend, whichever was needed first. There were few places that I didn't cover with my arms and I was self-conscious of being hit, but I pushed that all away from my head.

"Go on, Angel," he said smoothly, "Take your best shot." He dropped into a fighting stance similar to my own, "If you dare." I growled and launched toward him with my full body strength. The air rushed about me, tickling my slightly-longer hair a bit. My punch hit head-on into his stomach and he countered with a judo-like sweep of his feet. However, I was prepared for this and jumped out of the way. 

I didn't wait for him to regain his balance, but attacked in a round-house kick, knocking him back to his feet. My mind was swirling with thoughts of rebellion, but my body would not cooperate, to which I was most pleased. The force of the air moving against my solid arms and crashing into real, live moving targets was a rush I'd never encountered before and gladly embraced. 

(Small explanation of the below attacks- The entire DBZ genre rotates around the Z fighters and their martial arts abilities. They can fly and use attacks using the power within themselves, the very soul of their own body. Their fighting soul. This means that emotions such as anger, rage, sorrow, and love [not directed toward the opponent] can fuel their power. The Saiyans have a special ability that allows them to double their "ki", what the soul-power is and they turn into a golden creature with aqua-colored eyes.)

Trunks powered up a Big Bang attack in his curled fingers and I decided to try out my own new technique on him.

"Lilac Petals Attack!" I growled under my breath, not allowing him to see the lavender-colored ki built up in the palm of my hand. It was small and compact, but was built to pack quite a wallop, so to speak. As soon as he fired the Big Bang, I let the Lilac Petals fly.

Here's why they're called Lilac Petals. As soon as I released the tiny, baseball-sized ki, it spread out, becoming tiny missiles, each shaped like a lilac petal. The petals may have looked small and harmless, but once they were airborne with a target in mind, they were heat-seeking missiles with strength three times as powerful as Goku's Kamehameha Wave. One of the tiny petals engulfed the Big Bang in a swallow of energy, bringing it back to me in the form of regenerating energy.

I grinned as the two dozen petals landed roughly onto separate parts of Trunks body, drawing power with each tiny hit. They stayed intact and flew back toward me, returning the ki I'd released and the ki they had stolen from Trunks.

"Wha-What was that?" Trunks asked, pulling up one of his sleeves, which the petals had simultaneously ripped into his skin, creating a ring of blood on the sleeve.

"My new attack," I answered with a grin, "Lilac Petals. Does it work pretty okay?"

"Okay?!" he shouted, "Okay? Those things are amazing, I mean, look at me, I'm covered head-to-foot in my own blood and my power level is practically non-existent!" He looked both exasperated and proud at the same time.

"Come on," I laughed, "let's go clean you up." He nodded sheepishly and followed me as I led the way into the six-bedroom Capsule cabin we'd lived in for the past three months.

"Trunks, there's some senzu beans in the kitchen, then you can go take a shower, okay?" Trunks did as he was told and went into the kitchen and returned to the living room healed but still covered in blood. He smiled at me and said, "I didn't know you had it in you." 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," I said even as my face turned red, "I am not very creative." He shook his head and headed for his room. (This is not true of me and all off my friends can tell you likewise.)

In all the time I'd been in the Capsule Cabin, I only knew of three places. The first was the living room and the second was the kitchen. My room was the first in the hallway and there was a bathroom in the room, so I'd never had the reason to go down to the other rooms, let alone see who was in where.

But now, since I did have a moment to spare, I decided to explore them a little. What's the worst that could happen? Famous last words...

I traveled down the hallway, until I heard some voices coming from one of the rooms. I peeked inside and smiled when I saw Bra and Pan playing with the dolls they'd brought along. It was a precious scene indeed. My feet carried me to another room, when I heard a shouted voice, "What do you think you're doing?!?!" it said loudly. "Get out! Get OUT!" I squealed silently in my brain and ran to the nearest door, not wanting to be questioned as to why I had come down the corridor in the first place.

I never expected to end up in an occupied room. 

I pressed my back against the door and listened intently for any sounds coming from behind it. I heard pounding footsteps recede, and was thankful. 

That is, until I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I sank to the ground, thinking Dende himself was laughing at me. I heard the sound of the water shut off and dropped my head between my knees, screwing my eyes tightly shut. I stayed there on the floor, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't notice me.

The person walked straight past me the first time and I gave a mental sigh of relief that he or she hadn't noticed me. Then they began the trek back from whatever they had done at the bed to the left. I could feel their eyes staring at me. Seconds ticked pass and no sound came from whoever it was. I raised my head just a little to see who it was.

"I wouldn't," said the deep voice I knew all too well. "Not if I were you." His voice was cold, unlike the warm, sweet harmony I heard from him the majority of the time. "Stand up." My shocked brain responded by making my leg muscles lift me so that my back was still against the door.  
"Trunnnks?" I whimpered out, even more frightened than I'd ever been of him before. 

"Relax, Angel," he told me with his warm, caring voice back in rhyme with my heart, "I won't hurt you." I did relax. I kept my eyes shut, but my arms were limp at my sides, my lips pressed in a tight white line.

"Open your eyes, I'm dressed now," he told me with a wide smirk I didn't quite see until my eyes were fully open. He was right in front of me, staring into my eyes and I knew my fears were evident.

"Angel, I won't hurt you," Trunks repeated. His tone was reassuring and I knew the words were meant to assuage my fears. But they only deepened them. 

"I know, Trunks, and I'm sorry," I gave a shaky grin, "But you know me." 

"Yes, Angel," he smiled and sighed at the same time, "I know you all too well." My face had fallen, but a small smile still remained as I gave him a gentle kiss so quick, he probably was wondering whether I'd touched him at all.

"Then you do realize that I love you," I whispered, "Don't you, boyo." His eyes widened in genuine surprise and I giggled behind my fingers that I hadn't realized I had raised to my lips.

"Trunks, back in my dimension, I wrote stories about you guys, constantly," I smiled, "But you'd never believe me what about unless I told you one. And for that, I'd need time."  
"We've plenty of time now, Angel," Trunks told me with a playful smile playing on his lips. I gasped in mock surprise and said, "So we do, Trunks, I forgot!" He chuckled deep in his throat, giving me goosebumps all across my arm.

"Come on, let's go back to that cliff," He took my hand and I flinched lightly. He let go and grabbed a shirt. I was glad he'd kept my focus on his beautiful blue eyes.

Since it had been mid-afternoon when we'd left the cabin, we reached the cliff as the sun reached the five o'clock degree. I sat down and drew my knees to my chest, concentrating on remembering my favorite story. (For those of you who have neglected to read my Child Called Angel, this part is written out.)

"I've written so many," I grimaced lightly at the memory of my computer, bogged down by dozens upon dozens of half-finished stories, "But the first stands out in my memory. When I first began writing stories, all of them had me or someone very similar to me in them. This particular one was named Child Called Angel." Trunks grinned at this.

"Did this Angel look like you?"

"No, not completely," I smiled shyly, "She had black hair, like mine, and blue eyes. Her full name was Angel Trinity Matyo and she was orphaned at the age of five. The man who took her in was her uncle, Matt Matyo." I paused and grit my teeth, looking over the green trees of the edge of the Black Forest. "When I wrote this, my brother and father and all them weren't trying to rape me." I fiddled lightly with my gi top before continuing. "Matt Matyo raped, starved, and beat Angel. She didn't have a single friend in the world." I looked up into Trunks' eyes for his reaction as he gasped loudly.

"A five-year-old girl?" His face was pale and he looked slightly ill.

"She got away every once in a while," I said with a sad smile, "She went to her 'special place', a cave hidden by a waterfall in a local park." Trunks nodded with grim eagerness, soaking the information as if this had actually happened to someone. "When she was eight years old, she was running through the Satan City marketplace."

"What happened then?"

"Oh, you'll never guess," I giggled nervously, "Two little boys were having a race in the same square. Both were half-Saiyan, one had black hair, the other had purple."  
"Me and Goten?" Trunks guessed.

"Goten and me," I corrected.

"You have purple hair? I thought you were full Saiyan!" Trunks said seriously. I stared at him before I burst into violent laughter. "What? I'm serious!"

"I know you are, that's why it's so funny!" I said, still laughing, "Trunks, I was correcting your grammar." Trunks looked at me, clueless for a moment before he started laughing as well.

"Angel, hurry up and finish before we laugh our sides out!" Trunks said, catching his breath as I tried to as well. 

"Trunks, do you think some of Goten's stupidity has rubbed off on you?" I asked and we started laughing all over again. Once we caught our breath again, he punched my arm lightly.

"English was never my best subject, Angel," he grinned.

"Ow, Trunks, that hurts!" I reprimanded him seriously, rubbing my arm in pain.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"_Anyway_," I said, exasperated, "Yes, it was you and Goten," I grinned, cat-like, "You run right into Angel and topple her and yourself to the ground. You guys talk a little while and you find out about her uncle. Right when you do, however, he finds her. You get to CC (Capsule Corporation, I'm never typing that out again.) and Bulma finds out and adopts Angel and Matt goes to jail." Trunks sighed in relief. "But the story doesn't end there." Trunks face came back to full attention again. "That night, they find out that Angel is half-Saiyan. Her father was Vegeta's childhood friend, Nabo."  
"Nabo?" Trunks questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"In my world, your names are all puns," I grinned furtively, "Kakarott, Goku's real name, meant Carrot. Goku meant Air. Vegeta was short for Vegetable. Nabo was a Spanish word for Turnip, but you know I made him up. Unfortunately for you, Bra, Bulma, and Mr. and Mrs., Briefs, you guys were named after different types of underwear." His face contorted into a grimace of surprise and disgust and the combination of which made me laugh again. "Anyway," I rolled my eyes, "This made Vegeta a little more sentimental toward Angel and he decided to train her. But Nabo had already trained her and she was Super Saiyan Level 2 by the time Vegeta reached her."  
"Level...2?" Trunks squeaked.

"Yup!" I grinned, "Then she met Gohan. Now, she was one of those people that hide behind a smile until they just can't stand it anymore."  
"Like you," Trunks caught my eyes and locked me in his gaze.

"Yeah," I smiled meekly, "Like me." I looked down, unable to continue. His hand reach out and brushed away a tear I hadn't known had fallen. For once in my time with him, I didn't cringe away from his touch.

"Angel, you don't have to hide what you're afraid of, not around me," I looked up and gave a small, weak smile.

"I know, Trunks," I sighed, "It's just hard to break habit and fear." A sudden song popped into my head and I laughed bitterly at the memory.(OK, this //...// means singing, 'kay? Don't flame me about this, it correlates to the story, no worries there.)

//Hold on, but don't hold too tight

Let go, it's gonna be all right

Don't run away from what your heart is sayin'

Be strong and face what you're afraid of

Show em' what you're made of

I know it's hard when your hope is gone

But you gotta keep holdin' on//

I looked up at Trunks, who looked dazed by the song I'd sung.

"My favorite song," I said, "It's called 'Hold On', by a group called B*Witched. I never really followed it's philosophy." Trunks looked me in the eyes again.

"Maybe it is time you started following your own, Angel," Trunks told me with a gentle, knowing smile.

"Maybe," I said with a sigh, "Will you help me, Trunks?"

"How could I refuse?" He inquired, his eyebrows both raised.

"Thank you, Trunks," I gave him another slight kiss on his cheek, but this one was long enough he could tell. He looked slightly dazed for a few moments, making me laugh again before he shook his head, shaking himself out of his bedazzlement. The sun was sinking slowly beyond the horizon. 

Feeling tired, I leaned against Trunks arm and felt his start of surprise. I was content despite all of my fears and was soon lulled to sleep by his gentle breathing and warm body heat.

Trunks watched as the extremely tired and emotionally worn-out girl fell asleep against him. He smiled to himself as he watched the first stars come out in the sky.

"Angel, I will help you," he said to his sleeping beauty. "You can count on it, love." He smiled again as she shifted her head to lay on his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle. He brought his own arms around her to pull her into his lap in a more comfortable position and stroked her hair lightly and soon was asleep himself.

***

Whoa, did I really write that? No worries from me, peeps, I refuse to write a lemon...this might go R though, even without the cursing and such....lots of violence coming, though, but I'm going to try and not be too graphic.

N: She's going to load up the next chapter anyway, so why bother with quotes?

A: Neko, don't worry, I'll find a place in the story for you...maybe in disguise as Kittymon. A preview on the Digimon!


	7. Tiger Saves the Day?!

Ooh, that last Chapter was getting a little too suggestive, but no worries, I refuse to do a lemon, and if you don't know what a lemon is, its something you shouldn't be reading _or_ writing. To my reviewer(s?) and to my Bio teacher, here's chapter 7, Tiger saves the day!

***

Chapter 7: Tiger Saves the Day?

Goku and Vegeta had become worried about their secret training with Angel when she didn't arrive at their normal area. The duo had searched for her and finally found her telling Trunks about her story. They had remained silent until both teenagers had fallen asleep.

"Wow," Goku commented, "You were right, Vegeta."

"I'm always right, Kakarott," Vegeta snapped, but it was noticeably more quiet than his normal tone toward the taller Saiyan. Vegeta took off into the air and headed back to the cabin.

"I wonder what happened when that other girl met Gohan that Angel didn't want to finish?" Goku pondered aloud.

"For once I share your simple thoughts, Kakarott," Vegeta said with a glance back at the cliff where his son and Angel slept peacefully. With those last few words, the last two pure-blooded Saiyan males flew off into the new night, leaving behind the two youths.

A being stood in the tallest tree in the area, staring up at his beautiful prize. He resembled Angel's younger brother, Tiger, but was he? With a look inside his mind, we can be certain.

__

No! a voice cried inside his head, _Leave my sister alone!_

"Why should I, Galis?" the being said in a voice that was much more gravely and low in tone than Tiger's voice, "She is too precious for the purple-haired brat. She is mine."

__

Please, Mr. Dirken, sir, please, just leave Angel alone! the voice cried again.

"Never," Dirken told the boy, "Angel is mine. The prophecy will be fulfilled." The demon floated in Tiger's body to a few meters from the teenager's resting place and by some irregular force, Angel disappeared from Trunks' lap into Tiger's waiting arms. The absence of their friend jolted both sleeping Saiyans from their slumber.

I woke to find myself in a pair of arms. My immediate suspect was Tiger.

"Tiger Galis, put me down this minute!" I screamed in both fury and terror.

"Tiger," Trunks growled and leapt to his feet.

"You promised three years and a fight," I growled at the boy who held me.

"Since when have I kept my promises?" he growled back. I shrank away in fear at this realization.

"Trunks," I whispered hoarsely and tore my eyes away to look at him, "Trunks, help me." Trunks flew toward me and I stretched out my arm to let him grab me. As he reached my hand, the entire scene disappeared and I found myself blacked out.

Trunks stared at the place where a millisecond ago, Angel had been reaching out her hand to be taken to safety. Now all that remained was dead air. Trunks felt around, panicking, in hope that Tiger had only made himself and Angel invisible, but no luck.

"Angel," Trunks whispered to himself in shock, "No, no, Angel...Angel....NO!" His eyes clamped shut as his anger peaked within him and he realized finally what had happened. His hair flared up and turned golden blond. His eyes opened, a radiant aqua. His ki doubled and redoubled and continued skyrocketing until his hair turned a more brilliant gold. 

He had finally achieved the second level of a Super Saiyan, but it had cost him. It had cost him Angel, the love of his life. It took time to regain control of his rage-addled mind and he mentally slapped himself for not heading directly for the Capsule cabin, but the hurt and pain had been too much.

"Tiger, I hope you are ready to die," Trunks growled to no one, "Because you've got one angry Saiyan on your tail." (In other words, Tiger is dead meat ~.^)

***

I whimpered despite myself. I was in Tiger's arms still and I was frightened. My heart hammered against my chest. I would have given anything just to be put down at this point. My eyes were screwed tightly shut and my arms crossed over my chest protectively.

I felt several jolts that sent shivers down my spine and I knew that he was laughing at me.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled," he said in a voice that was certainly not Matthew James Galis'. It was much too low-pitched and sinister.

I opened my eyes in surprise and got the ultimate shock of my life. The person holding me was not my little brother, but the pink-skinned, pointy-eared demon, Dirken. Upon a faster-than-the-normal-eye-could-see glance around the room, I noticed that we were in a room containing one door, locked, of course, one bed, and my little brother, sprawled out on the floor. He was out cold and I suddenly understood everything.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled," Dirken repeated. His deep violet lips were curled in a sadistic-looking grin.

"**_What_ **prophecy?!" I growled despite everything. I knew I shouldn't have trusted the supposedly "good" demon king or prince or whatever he was, I didn't really care.

"I will repeat it for you," he put me on the bed, 

__

If not stopped by a force of light,

The Demon and the Angel shall merge, 

And there shall be one born of both dark and light.

The Child shall be called Dragon

And time will bring forth the Darkness within

And create a creature unlike any of Chikyuu or Chagon.

(One thing I should mention, Chikyuu is Japanese for Earth and Chagon is some word I made up to be Demon.)

His long, snake-like tongue flicked into my mouth and I nearly gagged on its length.

"But I'm not an angel!" I cried, "That's just a nickname!"

"Oh, you are naive," he chuckled deep within his throat, but instead of giving me hope like Trunks' laughter did, it only filled me with dread. I heard a slight rustle and noticed my brother, my real brother, I realized, stirring. He made no sound but remained behind the demon with a finger pressed to his lips. 

I understood immediately. He wanted me to act as though I hadn't noticed his presence. I kept my face fearful and my eyes on the demon.

"I am not an angel, Dirken," I repeated slowly so he would understand, "I am a scared little 15 year old Saiyan trying to escape a plagued past."

"How wrong you are," the demon growled, "You were reborn in that other dimension to protect you. To protect this from happening. But I found my destined mate anyway. Yes, you are my mate, not that scrawny little half-Saiyan brat." I growled at his reference to Trunks and swung my arm at him, providing just enough of a diversion to allow Tiger to knock the demon out with the stick he'd found in the shadows by the door.

"Come on, he won't be out long!" Tiger hissed. He pulled a key from Dirken's belt.

"No wait, I can do it faster!" I grabbed his hand and did the Instant Transmission, thanking Dende (The god [or Guardian of Earth, as he is called] of the Z Earth) all along that Goku had taught me it. Once we were safely outside the cabin, I asked him a burning question.

"How'd you know how to knock him out so easily?" I asked.

"I've had that creep in my head for three years," he told me, "I've learned plenty more than I have ever wanted." He grinned and I gave him a bear hug.

"I missed you," I said, "I mean the real you, bro." He nodded.

"Me too, sis," he said.

***

So it was Dirken all along. Oy, and this isn't even half of the stuff I've come up with about this chick. See Chapter 8, I'm loading it too. Let's move it over to that one!


	8. The Beginning of the End

Well, this is the last upload. See ya at the end.

***

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

Trunks had reached the cabin and had explained to Goku and Vegeta about Angel and Tiger. Goten was the only other person in the house because the others had gone home to visit their families. Goten was in the shower at that moment, luckily for them all.

"I couldn't save her," Trunks cried, angry tears falling from his eyes, "It's all my fault, I should've known better! I should've brought her back here." Even Vegeta hadn't the heart to reprimand Trunks for his tears. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to scold him.

"Trunks," Vegeta said sharply, "It wasn't your fault, do you hear me, boy?"

"But you should've seen the way she looked at me," Trunks said bitterly, angry and confused, "She was so frightened and I just sat there and looked at her like a mannequin!" Vegeta was going to try and talk him out of this trip again, but was interrupted by a wonderfully welcome voice.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, now would you, Trunks?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I had heard it all and Vegeta probably knew.

"Angel!" Trunks shouted, tears running down his cheeks, "Angel, are you okay?" While he was saying this, he'd leapt over the couch and hugged me so tightly that my breath was taken away, and in more than one way, too.

"T-Trunks," I managed to choke out, "Can't...breath!" 

"Oh, sorry!" He yelped and let me go in a blur. He still hadn't noticed Tiger and I hoped he wouldn't until I told him what had happened.

"Trunks," I said as soon as I had my breath half-way back, "Trunks, it wasn't Tiger." He looked at me, obviously confused.

"Angel are you sure you're all right?" he asked, feeling my forehead, "What do you mean, 'it wasn't Tiger'?"

"It was Dirken," I said, "He was in Tiger's mind for the past three years."

"A demon who was in your little brother's brain for the past three years wants to rape you?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes," my brother stepped into the light. Trunks' automatic reaction was to kneel into a fighting stance, causing my brother to back away in fear.

"Does that run in the family?" Goku asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I said, bringing my brother back into the light, "Bro, what should I call you? I mean, now that Dirken isn't in your head anymore."

"Tiger was your idea, right after you started writing, remember, nutcase?" he asked with a goofy Son-like grin on his face. I stared at him then burst into tears. I threw my arms around his neck.

"That's the little brother I remember," I said, "Trunks, meet my real brother." Tiger still was a little afraid of Trunks from before so he resisted me a moment, so I tightened my grip on his shoulder.

"Ow!" He shouted, "Angel, have you been working out or something, let go, that hurts!" He was causing a scene, but I had completely forgot that I had been training for a while.  
"I'm sorry, Tig!" I said as I released his shoulder the others were on the floor rolling in laughter and I was giggling nervously as well.

"Gee, what did you do, train with your new boyfriend or something?!" Tiger shouted, rubbing his shoulder. I blushed, as did Trunks.

"Actually, yeah, Tig," I said with a grimace, "Sorry, I don't know my own strength at the moment."  
"I heard that you were actually a Saiyan and then an angel in your past life," Tiger said seriously, "And I found out that it was true." That stopped all laughter right there.

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked dangerously, "I thought it was just some crazy wish she made!"

"The old guy, in the antique shop," Tiger said to me, "Remember? It was another of Dirken's illusions. He just transformed you back into your normal self. What you look like right now, that's the real you!"  
"Y-You're certain?" I asked, afraid, "Then I really _am_ the angel from that prophecy?"  
"What prophecy?" Trunks asked.

"To get the full answer, we'll have to go to Dende's," Tiger answered, "But I know one thing. That demon will try anything and I mean _anything_ to get to you, Angel."

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, my little Angel," said a now-all-too-familiar voice.

"Dirken!" I growled and whipped around.

"Get to Dende's!" Goku shouted at me and I grabbed my brother, Trunks, and Goten, who had just entered the room and did the Instant Transmission, following Goku and Vegeta's kis.

"I'll get you, Angel!" I heard Dirken shout after me, "Dragon will be born!" When I landed on the platform, my head was swimming. I finally fainted from exhaustion.

Trunks caught his Angel in his arms and was glad she could get a little rest.

"What on this crazy planet is going on?!" Goten shouted, glad he'd been in a new gi when they'd left.

"Several things," Tiger answered with a shrug, "Too many."   
"Come here, Goten, I'll give you my memories, it'll be easier," Goku told his youngest son (I don't know if he can really do that, but in my stories, they all can, 'kay? They can read certain things if someone let's them, too, but I'll explain that later.). Goku pressed his hand to Goten's head and fed his memories of the past three months into his head. When he was through, Goten looked at Trunks and Angel to his father and Vegeta and back again. 

"Too much information!" he cried and threw his arms into the air. Trunks laughed at his best friend.

Trunks was the first to remember their reason for coming to the Lookout.

"Dende, what prophecy was Dirken talking about?" he asked the Namek.

"Come on," Dende told them, "It isn't completely safe out here. Try to wake her up, Trunks, this is her past we're talking about, after all." Trunks shook Angel a little and was pleased to hear her moan softly and begin to wake up.

I opened my eyes only a sliver and stared out into the depths of two pools of deep water. I saw myself in them and wondered how that was possible. Then I widened my view and found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes. Trunks' eyes.

"Can you stand up, Angel?" he asked me cautiously, "Dende said that you might want to hear this." I nodded, my face a slight pink as he set me gently on my feet.

"Hello, Angel," Dende smiled at me, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. The Supreme Kai has referred to you many times in the time I've known him." (The Supreme Kai is kind of like the highest god or Guardian, of the Z universe. The universe is divided up into four quadrants and each used to have a Supreme Kai, a Grand Kai, and a normal Kai. In the first battle with Buu [Which did occur in this story, but not the second] all the Supreme Kais except East Kai [named Shin] and one of the Grand Kais [they don't specify] were killed in the battle before Buu was enclosed. They all have angels that were killed before serving him, and I'll explain about them more later.)

"T-The Supreme Kai?" I asked in shock, "How does he know me?"

"Before you were reborn, you were his personal servant angel," Dende smiled, "The most beautiful angel in heaven. So beautiful, she retained her name as Angel." (See? Angel was an angel for the Supreme Kai.)

"Dende, is there any way me or my brother are ever gonna get home?" I asked.

"No, Angel," he shook his head sadly, "The portal that Dirken used is closed. I'm not sure what the Supreme Kai is going to do."

"That's okay," I said with a smile, "I couldn't have left without Trunks anyway."  
"Why's that?" Tiger asked as he looked at me in confusion.

"He doesn't know?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"No, he's only watched three episodes," I grinned, "And that's only because I forced him to."

"Which ones?" Trunks asked, "Did he ever see me or Goten?"

"I saw one where you came back in time to give that guy in the weird costume some medicine for some heart virus," Tiger said hopefully. I laughed.

"That wasn't this Trunks, Tig," I said with a furtive grin, "It was Mirai Trunks. And that medicine saved this planet. This Trunks wasn't born yet." (This isn't important, just a few inside jokes.)  
"What else?" Goten asked, interested now.

"That one where the blond kid with really weirdly colored eyes killed the giant grasshopper," Tiger said, "Never understood that one."  
"The 'blond' was 11-year-old Gohan and the 'grasshopper' was Cell," I said testily, "what about the last one, Tig?"

"It showed that fat blue grasshopper and a crazy fool who knocked over the grasshopper's house running on something that looked like the Great Wall of China up in the sky going to see some weird old guy and then they killed the other grasshopper again," Tiger said, "It was weird."  
"Weird if you don't know what you're watching," I grumbled, "The 'blue grasshopper' was King Kai and the 'crazy fool' was Goku here. The path that looked like the Great Wall of China was Snake Way. The 'old guy' was the Grand Kai and the other grasshopper was Cell again, dead. He was put back inside the HFIL."

"I remember that!" Goku laughed, "It was so funny, meeting Pikkon for the first time and the Grand Kai."  
"Then you beat 'em both!" I grinned, "And that's how you got back down here."

"Yup!" he grinned at me, "You really do know all about us, don't you?"

"No, there are several places that Mr. Toriyama, the writer, skipped," I said, "And then I've missed some episodes that I only could see on TV. But those were all Dragonball stuff, things from when Goku was 12 and Krillin was 13. Back before the Saiyans."

"Oh," Goku said, still clueless.

"The things I put up with," Dende shook his head.

"Welcome to my world," I said with a grin.

"It _is_ your world," Dende told me, his tone bitter.

"_What_?!" I screeched, "What do you mean, it's my world?" 

"Dirken used a continuum flux in the Room of Spirit and Time to bring you here," Dende began his long story, "The dark when you first got here, that was the flux at work. He was angry because he was going to lose you to the world again, because he couldn't control the flux completely. So he, bluntly put, beat you up. It was a very lucky coincidence that Trunks found you before Dirken did."

"Lucky?!" I shouted, "How is it lucky that Trunks found me? I could've kept the others out of this!"

"Let me back up," Dende sighed, "I can't remember how long ago this was, but there was once a wizard named Bibidi. He created a monster that even the Kais couldn't defeat. Bibidi used magic to control this monster, but even he couldn't keep control for long. He had to put the monster in a shell to rest. That shell was placed here on Earth for safe-keeping. This monster's name was Majin Buu."

"What does Buu's past have to do with Dirken?" I asked, knowing full well the others knew what I'd said about Buu already.

"After Bibidi's fall, he went into hiding. He went to this world's shadow world, the Demon World. He created Dirken and his twin brother, Dabura. Bibidi had one son, Babadi and left with him all his powerful magic. Babadi had one purpose and Dirken and Dabura each another. We've no idea what Dabura's purpose was, but we are certain of Dirken's and Babadi's."  
"Babadi's is to release Buu," I said softly, "And Dirken's is to rape me." Dende nodded. Trunks put his arm around my shoulders and I looked up at him.

"We'll keep him away from you," Trunks told me, "With all the power we have inside."

"That legend," I thought aloud, "It was written by the original Bibidi?"

"Bibidi was a prophet," Dende told me grimly, "And a good one at that."

"But what about what you said earlier?" I asked.

"That this is your world?" Dende asked and I nodded, "It is. You became higher than the Supreme Kai by his hands."  
"Whoa!" I shouted and wriggled out of Trunks' arms, "J-Just rewind and freeze! I can't be a Kai or a goddess or whatever it is, I'm barely accepting the fact that I'm an angel!" (Sound familiar? I can't take it without disclaiming it, though. Mia from the Princess Diaries.)

"It's okay, Angel," Dende laughed, "You're still you, no worries there."  
"What about this angel thing?" I asked stubbornly, "How am I an angel?"

"Back when Frieza was still stealing Vegeta (The child, not the planet) and preparing the destruction of his planet," Dende said softly, "There was a little ten-year-old Saiyan by the name of Peria. She was hit over the head and forgot everything she'd ever learned only a few moments before the planet was completely destroyed. She died, not knowing anything of her past at all. She was the first Saiyan ever to go to heaven and be an angel. The Supreme Kai liked her so much that he returned her body to her and she moved up the ranks quickly. Peria's name changed to Angel as the Supreme Kai accepted her as his personal angel. She was the most beautiful and righteous angel in all of heaven, and had the most musical voice that any of the kais had ever heard. They all decided that she deserved a second life. Then Dirken happened. They erased all of her memories, but every time she saw Shin, her memories came flooding back. So they finally had to send Shin off on a separate mission and made her unrecognizable to him or Dirken." My life, death, and afterlife had just been completely told to me. And yet through it all, I had been in a state of complete shock.

"All of this really happened to me?" I asked quietly, "Me? Little old me?"

"Angel, stop treating yourself as though you deserve nothing in the world!" Trunks yelled at me, "I know that your past is difficult, but is that any reason to treat yourself like this?!" I didn't know what to say to his outburst. I had always treated myself this way. I thought in my head that I was just too frightened to have a true friend. While I was concentrating on this, I was oblivious to the world.

"It's not that simple," Tiger sighed, "Angel's always been this way. And it takes time and a lot of help to break a thought-line like the one she has." He shrugged pathetically, "I should know." He laughed bitterly to himself.

"How should you know?" Goten inquired, head cocked.

"I used to be the same way," Tiger answered with a grim smile, "She's the one who helped me out of it. I guess it rubbed off on her before she was through."

"That's how she can only respond to you," Trunks whispered to Tiger, "Because she knows you best." They may have been talking about me, but my mind was elsewhere. In a world I was just beginning to see.

"Which is all why I'm bringing the Supreme Kai here," Dende said softly, "He can jolt Angel's memories back."

"Do you really think so?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," Dende said, surprised by my boldness toward him. After all, it wasn't every day you could get me to be so forward.

"One question, bro," I said as we waited for Shin, "Why did Dirken get you drunk every night?"

"He figured you would submit to him easier if he was mixed up," Tiger rolled his eyes, "Do you know how many drinks I've had in the past three years? I counted every last one! 3285 beers and 1 whiskey. He hated the taste so badly he wouldn't even submit me to it, and am I ever glad!"

"Oh, Tiger!" I cried, tears soaking the front of his shirt as I took him into a hug, "I'm so sorry, bro. Dirken won't touch you again, I promise. You're free." He grimaced and shrugged at the others, but I didn't notice.  
"Angel, do you remember those Animorphs books you used to read?" he asked me, pulling me back away from him. I sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I laughed a little as I brushed the tears from my eyes, "I have nearly every book Miss Applegate wrote. You know that, Tig."

"It was like I had one of those Yeerks in my head," he shuddered, "Without that '3 day' thing. I couldn't control my own body at all. Sometimes I'd break him, though. I'd be able to keep him away from you. The last thing I told him before he got out of my mind the last time was that somehow, we'd all get him. There'd be nothing left of him."

"What about Buu?" I asked, "In the show he was released when Trunks was only eight! Vegeta killed himself trying to destroy the monster."

"Babadi decided to wait until Dragon was born, since Dirken told him he'd found you," Tiger told us grimly, "I hope he doesn't find you again, Angel, he's crazy! It's like he can sniff you out or something."

"Ditto on that, bro."

"Which one of those Kai-thingies are we waiting for?" Tiger asked, "The blue grasshopper? The old man with the boom box? The purple-skinned guy that looks like an elf with bunchy shoulder pads?"

I giggled at his references. "It's the Supreme Kai, Tiger. Can you remember him? He's the one that saved Gohan from Buu."

"Oh, yeah," he said, "The elf." I laughed again.

"I am no elf, Tiger," said a voice I knew too well for my own liking, "I am a Kai. Hello, Angel, do you remember me?" I whipped around and saw the Supreme Kai. No. Shin. Memories flooded back into my head of the last few moments of planet Vegeta and all my time with my Kai, Shin.

"Shin!" I yelped happily and threw my arms around my neck.

"She remembers all right," Shin muttered under his breath.

"How could I forget my Shin?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

"With a lot of brainwashing and my absence," Shin replied, "Do you know what I had to go through to make sure you wouldn't remember me when you got to your new world? And you _still_ found a way to be called Angel and see me and all your old friends, even just briefly."

"Have you found out a way to return my old memories yet?" I asked, "You know, the ones of when I was on Vegeta?"

"I'm afraid not," he shook his head, "But you should be glad. You've got the Saiyan prince right here."

"One thing I don't get," Trunks said, "If she was on Vegeta (Planet, not person) when it blew up, how come she isn't around Dad's age?"

"She became an angel," Shin answered simply, "And she was reborn. If she had lived and somehow got to Earth, like Goku or Vegeta, then she'd be older than either."

"Oh," Trunks blushed.

"You gotta learn not to have a one-track mind, boyo," I grinned. "I do remember one thing from my time on Vegeta, though. My father was a royal pain in the butt."

"Who was he?" Vegeta asked roughly.

"Your sensei," I grinned, "Nabo. That's where I got the name. And it just happened to be Spanish for turnip. Huh, weird."

"That's why you looked so familiar," Vegeta said and I smiled again.

"Supreme Kai!" Dende called, "King Kai says that Dirken's dimension hopping!"  
"Darn it!" Shin said, "Come on, I'll explain later." He took my hand and everyone followed us into a black hole that simply opened up in the air. "The others are being taken there as well!"

"Shin, where are we going?" We were walking down a dimly lit hallway.

"My planet," he answered grimly, "It's the only place I can think of at the moment. I've asked several of the servant angels to fetch the other Z fighters. Kibito himself has gone to get Dee."

"Don't worry about our parents," Tiger said grimly, "Neither really cared for us. They'll just think that we've run away and won't do a thing about it."

"My thoughts exactly," Shin said, his face taut. I smiled.

"You can still read my mind, can't you, Shin?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Read your mind?" Trunks asked, "How much did you know this guy, Angel?"

"Through and through," I said with a smile, "My one true friend." The darkness disappeared and we were in the lobby of Shin's home. "You've redecorated." 

"Things change over time, Angel," Shin said softly, "You know that."

"Angel!" I heard a shout before I was smothered by my baby brother's kisses and hugs.

"Dee!" I grinned at the little blond 8 year old, "I see you've met a few of my new friends."

"Yeah, Kibito came and got me and then I met Mr. Piccolo and Gohan and Chi-chi and Bulma and Videl and-and...." he tried to catch his breath as I picked him up.

"Do you remember who your favorite was?" I whispered in his ear.

"Mr. Vegeta!" he squealed.

"Take a look," I held him eyelevel with Vegeta, who scowled at the squirming 8 year old.

"It's Mr. Vegeta," Dee whispered in awe.

"Just Vegeta, Dee," I said with a smile, "He's been training me, him, Goku, and Trunks."  
"Mr. Trunks has been training my sister?" Dee asked, awe displayed on his face deeper than anything I'd ever seen him before.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, "And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I'm a Saiyan." His jaw dropped.

"Can you go Super Saiyan yet, sissy?" he asked me.

"Yup!"

"Do it!" He squealed, his eyes huge and puppy-like.

"Hey Trunks!" called to him. He'd gone over to talk to his mother and sister. He came over and looked at the boy in my arms.

"This the kid your parents made you take care of?" he asked as he stared at the little blond kid.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, "Could you hold him a second? He wants to see his sister go Super Saiyan."

"Why can't you just put him down?" Trunks asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh," I said, blushing, "I forgot." I put Dee down and he looked up at me, his new blue eyes staring at me behind his blond bangs. "Ready, Dee?"

"Yeah, sissy, I'm ready!" Dee shouted, sitting on the floor. I raised my ki quickly, as to not disturb the floor around me too much. My hair flared up and turned a gorgeous golden blond and my eyes turned a brilliant aqua green. I picked my brother up lightly.

"What do you think, Dee?" I asked playfully, "Could you get used to sissy like this?" He stared at me in awe.

"No, Sarah," he said, using my real name, "I liked the other way better." I powered down.

"Like this?"

"Yeah!" he grinned in relief.

"So, what has Dirken done?" I asked as we sat down in the huge front room.

"He is going from dimension to dimension, bringing back the bad guys from each one," Shin answered with a sigh, "He's left a message on the computer for us. But most of my angels can't figure it out."

"Let me see it," I said with a tight voice, "I might be able to decipher it." He led me to his receiving chamber, where, as an angel, I'd sat long hours serving my Shin.

The computer screen lit up and Dirken began to speak on it.

"Hello, Supreme Kai. I have gone on a little trip and plan on bringing back the following people to help me fight: Giovanni of the Earth Gym, Visser Three, Darth Vader and his Emperor, Voldemort, the Ice Queen, Cell and Frieza, and Myotismon. If you can fight all of these using their world's powers and get through them all, then I will allow you to fight me. If one of these is not beaten by your warriors, Kai, Angel is mine." The screen went blank.

"I know them," I said, my teeth gritted painfully, "We have to be able to change our ages and appearances, and quite possibly our lives."

"How do you know of these people?" Shin asked me, a comforting hand on my shoulder, "How did you obtain this knowledge?"

"Shin," I told him with a smile, "Sometimes watching too much TV and reading too many books is a good thing. Giovanni of the Earth Gym is from Dee's favorite anime, Pokemon. Visser Three is an alien with bizarre morphing abilities from one of my favorite book series, Animorphs. Darth Vader and his Emperor are from Star Wars. The Ice Queen is from the Sailor World. Cell and Frieza from ours. Myotismon from the Digital World. They are each a very good story, but now I find they are also well-planned-out dimensions." Shin's face contorted with shock. "Don't look at me like that, you put me in that other dimension, Shin," I teased him with a grin.

"I-I never expected-" he stuttered.

"Expect the Unexpected," I said with a grin, "The one bit of advice Dirken gave me that I find most helpful."

"You are something else, Angel," Shin shook his head, "You're much more than my Angel."

"Of course, Shin," I said softly, my eyes closed in thought, "Everyone changes. Even angels." He smiled and I knew it, even if I couldn't see it. I followed him out to the others, still deep in thought of what we needed to do.

***

Ooh, getting exciting! We're FINALLY at the core of the plot! Pay attention to Chapter 9 when I bring it out, its important but time-consuming. Informational, basically. Now, I'll let you go.

N: What about the previews?

A: Not this time, Neko.

N: Okay. See ya later nekos!

A:...


	9. An Exhausting Division

Well, well, well. The plot has thickened and will separate. After this chapter, I don't know what I'm gonna do. We'll see.

***

Chapter 9: An Exhausting Division

"Okay!" I shouted as we were regrouped, "Only I know all of the things we need, so this is going to be a lot of running around chaos if I don't have everyone's complete attention!" The others were silent, even Shin. "This is no longer the Z warriors' fight. No longer my fight. This is no longer just centered around us. We are facing two evils so powerful and deadly, they can cross over dimension after dimension, destroying each one in their wake. This is a fight to save not only our Earth or our galaxy, or even our own universe. This is to save life itself." The others were silently solemn, even Goku and Goten couldn't find a way to break the awkward silence. "There will be seven total battles. Six of which we have to go to that particular dimension and earn their powers. Some of us will not go to each. Only I will be going to all. Maybe Dee and Tiger, or even Trunks, but not everyone will be going. I know that this first one, however, everyone can go. Shin!" His lavender face came to full attention again, "Can we create numerous copies of the same person, send them to a different dimension, then bring them back and place them all back together with all the knowledge of the dimensions still intact?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, "We can do that. We can change appearances, ages, and even time warp a person so that they return to this plane at the exact moment they left."

"We can do all that?" I asked, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, and it is a completely tested proposition, no worries there," he smiled, "And if a copy happens to be killed, then it is no problem to the original person, either." I sighed with relief.

"Good. We can keep the originals here, then?" He nodded, "All right, then, we're going to do this whether we think we can or not! Oh, one last thing..." I grinned sheepishly, "Will any objects be able to be carried back?"

"Yes, within reason," he smiled, "Angel, you know most of this stuff already, we were testing it when you were still here, remember?" I nodded sheepishly before turning back.

"Okay, first we need seven copies of each person here," I looked out at the crowd and grimaced lightly, "This is going to be hell." I muttered that last part, but I'm sure the Saiyans and Piccolo heard me.

"Kalian!" Shin shouted to a passing angel, "Create seven copies of each person." He cringed lightly at the number, but the angel did as he was told. Soon, 7 copies of each person stood in place. And talking all at once. My other six copies stood quietly, knowing that I had the floor, but everyone else seemed to misunderstand.

"All together," I told my copies. Together, 7 precisely alike Angels shouted to the crowd of other copies. "**SHUT UP**!!!" Everyone's mouths seemed to clamp shut with a loud popping noise, but it was utter silence.

"Okay, copies, line up behind each of your originals," They did as they were told, each identical to the original down to the last fiber in their hair. "This is going to be hell." I muttered again. "Okay, the first dimension that we'll be going to is the Pokemon dimension!" I shouted, "Now, Dee here knows a lot more about it than I do, but I know the basics! I will separate you into three groups and each will be with either me or one of my brothers. The first in line, please step forward!" The first of each in the lines stepped forward, including one of my own copies. "Shin, change them to the age of ten." Each person either shrank or grew to accommodate their new age. Pan and Dee, the youngest of our group, giggled at the new age they were.

"Now, we need to separate into..." I counted our group number and cringed, "We've got nineteen, that's going to make it tough." Shin whistled a bit and another angel appeared.

"Kylie and I will come as well," he said, multiplying himself and the angel, presumably Kylie, to 7, "That makes it seven per group."

"Thank you, Shin," I sighed in relief, "We need a ten-year-old copy of you and Kylie." He nodded and shrank himself. Then I noticed something. "Uh-oh..."  
"What?" Shin asked, "What, 'uh-oh'?"

"Some of us don't look human," I said with a cringe, "Most of these worlds require humans only."  
"Don't worry, I can change that, just tell me when it is needed," Shin smiled and changed himself, Kylie, and Piccolo to human. I looked at Piccolo from the corner of my eyes. He was cute as a ten-year-old human. 

I smiled at Shin and Piccolo. Their hair color was the same as their old skin colors, which was bizarre for Piccolo considering the extreme green color he'd had.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to take Trunks, of course, but teams are mostly up to you guys," I grinned a little, "It doesn't really matter whom you end up with, but I'd suggest either me or Dee, Tiger hasn't really seen much of the anime." In the end, Tiger's team was constructed of Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-chi, Yamcha, and Tien. Dee's had Gohan, Pan, Videl, Krillin, 18, and Marron. I had Trunks, Goten, Shin, Piccolo, Bra, and Kylie. 

"Now for clothes," I said with a furtive grin, "Since you guys will be a group, I think you should wear mostly the same clothes, so you won't get separated easily." As if by magic, when I pointed to a person, the clothes appeared. I used one person as a model to see what worked and it was soon finished, where Shin, of all people, modeled the clothes. He had black hair like Trunks and I, and still the same dark eyes, so it was easy. 

He had a white bandana to hold back the incredible bangs he'd given himself, followed by a chain around his neck. On the end was a little dragon, symbolizing my trademark pen name, Angel of the Dragon, which was quite strange, but whatever. A camouflage jacket was worn over a simple white T-shirt that tucked neatly into a pair of camouflage pants, followed by a pair of black hiking boots, which the pant legs were also tucked into. Six small pockets on the inside of the jacket were to be used for the Pokeballs and two large ones on the outside were to be used for items such as our map and Pokedex.

Tiger's group had about the same design, only their pants and jackets were dark blue denim and the chain ended in Tiger's trademark, an angry tiger.

Dee's group, however, needed help. In the end, we decided to dress them in a different style of camouflage with Dee's trademark, which was a tiny, four-star Dragonball. I winced at this memoir of what had started this whole thing, but only Trunks caught it.

"Everything okay?" he whispered to me anxiously.

"Yeah, I was just reminded of the Dragonball that started this whole deal," I said with a grim smile, "It's a good thing and yet it is not." He nodded and gave me a hug I did not refuse.

"Hold on, Angel," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "But don't hold too tight."  
"Let go," I said in return, catching on to his game, "It's gonna be all right. Thanks, Trunks, I needed that." He smiled and mumbled, "Any time." I nodded and turned back to my copy and her group.

"Mini me," I said to my copy, teasing her, "Give them the run-down, Hun." She nodded and gave me a wink.

"Okay," I said to my group going to the Pokemon world, "First of all, we'll be going to Ash Ketchum's house to get a little pre-trainer training from a pre-trainer 'expert'." I knew that Dee was explaining to his group all about the Junto travels and their pre-trainer training with Professor Elm and that Tiger was explaining to his group about the League of the Orange Islands, the only full part of Pokemon the boy has ever seen, but I was still worried. Not about the Pokemon world trip, but what would happen if Dirken backed out on his word again and tried to rape one of my copies. I shook my head and continued explaining Kanto to my group.

We were going to a time two weeks before Ash Ketchum was to begin his journey. And when he began his, we'd begin ours. I just hoped that he'd agree.

(Okay, this is the tough part. I'm going to do this like the Z episodes, each scene changed by a blank screen. Whenever it says "Scene Change", I'll change the person to which of the seven people it is. The original people will stay in the Supreme Kai's palace, mostly training their martial artist parts. Kylie is my Wild Card, and you'll soon see why. This is the first "Scene Change", even though we're still in the palace. I'm going to get the original Angel to separate groups and everything while they're still there.)

I smiled as I walked away from my group of the Pokemon world. This was going to be an easy world, I knew, but it was time-consuming. I walked over to the original Shin, the one that still had his purple skin and told him the exact coordinates of each groups place. Where they'd end up after they blacked out, I mean.

I hated the blacking-out part. It made us vulnerable. As it did me when I first got to the Z world. I sighed again as Shin transported the Pokemon World groups to their proper places. This was going to be a long day for my original and a bunch of busy ones for my copies. One question: Why'd it have to be me? Why not some other girl out there in cyberspace? Why'd I have to be the one?

Sometimes fate really bites.

"Okay," I said as I scanned the next group, "Our next destination is the Animorphs world! They are a little used to aliens, but I still don't want odd skin colors or hair colors. This is going to be a hell like none we've ever seen before, because we need to do it _their _way, not just blow up the Yeerk ships! So, I want all martial arts powers to be eliminated except for the most vital." Vegeta was going to kill me when he found out you couldn't use ki in the Animorphs world. Trunks probably would too. Oi. "Now, we need to time this just right, or we'll never make it. No gis! Jeans, khaki, T-shirts, anything you find comfortable. I need a house out in the country, preferably close to the Rehabilitation Center. We'll be living there. I need two adults, but the rest of us need to act as siblings. The adults must remain out of the fights." I grimaced lightly, "And the siblings will have to go to school as seventh graders." I grinned, "We'll be good there, right, people?" The others nodded. "Oh, and one last thing, this world _does_ have a moon, and we can't blow it up, so we've got to be careful with the Saiyans!" I glanced at my white tail, which was lashing around in thought. I hadn't looked at it our felt it since I'd discovered I had it way back when. It had been so natural, how could I have felt it when I was so used to it being there?

"Actually, no," I grit my teeth a little, "Have two families, two houses, we can't have this many kids being the same age." I thought a little about this, and changed my mind, "No, three families, we've got enough people who can be the adults."

"So who are the adults?" Shin asked, "We need that information."  
"I need all six with jobs at the Gardens," I said, not paying attention, "Feeding the dangerous wildlife." I grinned, "I need Goku and Chi-chi in charge of one family. Vegeta and Bulma of another. Krillin and 18 of another." They nodded and waited for my decision of the kids. "Since my brothers and I looked alike, we need to be together. So, Trunks, Dee, Tiger, me, and Bra will be with Vegeta and Bulma. And Shin can come with us as well. Chi-chi and Goku need their sons and Videl and Pan. Piccolo can go with them as well. The smallest family will be Krillin and 18 with Marron, Kylie, Yamcha, and Tien." The others seemed to approve of the groups. "Choose your own clothes." I grinned as everyone picked whatever they felt was comfortable. We had to coax Vegeta into something other than spandex and finally got him into a pair of black jeans and a white "BADMAN" shirt.

"Okay, this is the tough part," I said with a grim smile, "The adults go to the houses. They just moved there and got a job at the Gardens from another zoo. And Vegeta, please be nice to the animals." He huffed lightly but nodded. "The kids, as in all of you, have been friends since they were little. They are all siblings, some being twins and triplets born close enough that they still all go to the seventh grade, which is weird, but oh, well." I had already made myself, Tiger, and Dee triplets and Trunks, Bra, and Shin triplets as well, and we looked alike. Tiger and Dee were happy they'd end up looking like Vegeta, and I'd ended up with Bulma's eyes. The others got Bulma's brown hair, which it was in this time around. "The kids," I continued, "Will be heading home from exploring the mall. We'll cut through an ancient construction site and happen to meet up with the other kids, whom are named Jake, Rachel, Marco, Tobias, and Cassie. We'll start to talk when Tobias will tell us to look at the sky, but from there we go with the flow, all right?" The others nodded numbly and the original Shin sent them on their way. "Shin, could I get a glass of water, my throat's getting-" I didn't have time to finish my request as a cup full of water appeared in my hands. "Thanks, buddy." He nodded with a smile.

(Okay, peeps, I know this is hard to sit through, but bear with me, okay? I'm having to write this down just to keep up with it, it's getting confusing over here!!)

"The next world is Star Wars!" I grinned furtively as I made this announcement, "Okay, we aren't going to the total past on this one!" (OK, I read the books, so sue me, this is the novel part of Star Wars, so sit here and learn something!) "This time we can totally be ourselves because this is a world where alien races are welcome. Now, first things first, we need a star ship!" One appeared in front of us, looking quite a lot like the _Millennium Falcon_. "Not that one!" I gasped, "Jaina and Jacen (Han and Leia's twins) would think we stole their dad's ship!" I searched through my mind and came up with a vivid image of a ship, galley, cockpit, gun cannons, engine room, hyperdrive, chronos, and all. It appeared in front of us, a beautiful shade of aqua (my favorite color, in case you haven't noticed.).

"Again, no gis," I said with a grimace, "We're going in tunics, like the ones found on Tatooine." The others (the copies that had stepped up) were soon clothed in near-identical sand-colored tunics. "Okay, not much of a premise on this trip because my copy can explain on the way to Yavin 4 (the same moon [not Endor] that the Rebels fought off Darth Vader on) and we can get quite well acquainted on that trip, because we're leaving from Coruscant." Tiger moaned at this, but knew better than to contradict my judgment. "Now, remember, you can still be Saiyans, but Luke will have to see if you're Force-sensitive before anything can happen. I will send you back if you're not, because that is the power we need. I'm not sure if the Sons will have it or not, it takes a lot of brain-power to do this." I cringed as I remembered something. "One thing I ought to mention, Yavin 4 _is _the moon of the gas planet Yavin." They nodded numbly once again as my copy and I shoved them onto the ship. "Fire away, Shin." They waved as the ship disappeared and I sighed, my hair flying up in the wind of my breath.

"Angel, perhaps you should rest," Shin said uncertainly.  
"Nah, just too much thinking," I said with a grim smile, "I'll rest after everyone is outta here." He nodded, still not sure if I was capable, but let me continue.

"The next place is Harry Potter's world, and unfortunately for me, I'm the only one who's read the books," I smiled gently, "We'll need a large house in England, but that's about all. We need one adult to be at the house, but the rest of us will be eleven years of age." I grinned widely, "I don't know if any of us are magic, but we'll see." They nodded and I simply sent them to the world of Harry Potter, they didn't need much of a premise on it after everything I'd said. However, I did have to change them into humans and hair colors, but that's all. We made Shin the adult. (Short and sweet, just the way I like it ^-^ Maybe I oughta get myself a muse...)

Sailor Moon's world was a little different. I couldn't figure out any possible way to turn us into Scouts, let alone the boys. So we decided to have a little chat with Pluto, the Time/Space Guardian of that world.

"Hey!" She protested when she dropped out of a black hole and in front of Shin, Tiger, Trunks, and I, "What am I doing here? What do you want? Who are you?" Her words were hurried and raging, but I knew how to calm her down.

"Pluto, please, we need your help," I pleaded, giving her my best puppy-dog eyes.

"What do you want?" her eyes were narrowed but I could hear the softness in her voice.

"Pluto, there has been a great disturbance in the balance of dimensional being," I said seriously, "We need training from your world's powers, but we aren't entirely certain how to get it."

"You mean you need to become Scouts?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"In a sense, yes," I said with a grim smile, "I know everything about your world, about Sailor Moon and her scouts, but this is greater even than them. An evil being with power so great he's brought people from your world to try and defeat us, as well as a few others, and the power to destroy everything. Not just our world. Not just yours. Not just the worlds he's requested powers of. Everything."

"I can take you to the future," she said with a sigh, "To Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity can help us."  
"Thank you, Pluto," I said with a desperate sigh, "Guys, go with Pluto." I told them with a grim smile. The only thing about this group I changed was skin-tone. I had finally reached the last traveling group. But I couldn't decide exactly what to do with them. The Digital World and it's own Earth were two completely different planes. And it had two different sets of Digidestined I could send them to. I decided to consult the expert.

"Dee," I said to my original baby brother, "What should I do with the group that needs Digital World powers? I don't know what to do."  
"Well, we want the next level of power other than what Tai did, right?" he said but continued, not allowing an answer to his rhetorical question, "The movie. Remember, when Kari and TK meet that one boy, Wallace, in America? Let them be more digidestined of that arena."

"You're pretty smart for an eight-year-old kid, you know that?" I asked him. He nodded with a grin planted on his face. I decided to not even mess with nonhumans this time and just sent Trunks, Tiger, Dee, Shin, Kylie, Marron and I to this world, letting Shin be the adult once more. 

We were all 12 years old, with the exception of Shin.

This was going to be hell.

I sighed as I watched the last group leave. The remainder of the fighters would train for the DBZ section of the fights, knowing Dirken would somehow twinge Cell and Frieza's ki to make them stronger.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Trunks whispered in my ear. I smiled at him with a teasing glint in my eyes.  
"I need to rest, Trunks," I said softly, "I need to sleep, before we begin training tomorrow." 

"Why don't you two take the first guest room?" Shin asked me quietly, "I've only got ten." I tensed slightly, but nodded. "He's all yours, Angel." Shin whispered as I passed by, making sure none but I heard him. I smiled weakly and followed Trunks into the room.

"I can sleep on the floor, if you like," Trunks told me, a blush on his cheeks.  
"No, you can sleep up here," I said, pulling him gently onto the bed. His eyes widened in surprise as I gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You don't know me as well as you thought, did you?" I asked with a sly grin.

"G-Guess not," he mumbled, still rubbing his cheek in shock. I giggled and pushed him flat on the bed and sat on top of his stomach before he could even utter a grunt. His eyes were wide in shock, but I also saw a knowing glance within them.

"Gotcha," I giggled again. He, however, was still faster in his normal form than I was. His hands were free, and I soon discovered my mistake as he flipped me onto my back and pinned my legs with his and my arms above my head. I let out a little scream of fright before I gave a startled whimper. He suddenly remember my fear and jumped away. Now was my chance. I leapt up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

Trunks was more than just shocked to feel my lips on his. He seemed to not be able to decide what to do as I pulled away.

"A-Angel?" he asked me shakily, a silly smile on his face. I laughed at him and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Trunks, I love you, and don't you ever forget it," I told him as I lay down beside him.

"I won't, love," he said in my ear. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled my to his chest. I sank into his warm embrace and was soon fast asleep.

Trunks watched his exhausted little Angel fell asleep and was transfixed by her beauty. She was once a chubby, lonely human among a sea of a thousand others, all wishing to be where she was now. But he knew, somehow, that she had been destined for him and that all the others would have to find their own way. He had been a childish crush to millions, but he belonged to only one girl. His Angel.

"I won't ever forget your love, my Angel," he whispered in her ear, "You can count on me." He listened to her steady heartbeat and breathing, watching her eyes being closed and feeling her abdomen rising slightly with each life-giving breath she took. He listened to the lullaby of her life and was soon asleep by her, hoping to forever protect the one he loved.

***

I've decided to separate each of the seven dimensions into a separate story on my account. The first completed will be placed up there, for this is where I've begun my work. The Final Battle will be afterward, so this is going to be pretty hard. As Angel said, and as I will say, this is going to be hell. For me and her, anyway, and maybe you if you don't understand.

Neko- I'm confused as far as the dimensions go.

A- I haven't written them yet, Neko.  
N- Oh, that explains plenty.

A- I'm going to fashion Kylie after you, Neko, so keep your mouth shut.

N- Oh Goody! I can't believe it, I'm an angel!

A- Just wait, Neko. Nothing is as it seems.

N- Well, I still can't wait. @})-

A-....let's get outta here. Bye, guys.

N- Bye, nekos!

A-...


End file.
